Runaway
by RMprincess
Summary: This is a story about Galbatorix, his son Adrian, Adrian's girlfriend Kyra and Murtagh.
1. Meeting

**Author's note:**This story is starting after Murtagh was captured.I'm writing this for my friend.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christopher Paolini's characters but I do own some characters during the story, like Kyra and Adrian.

It was a cold night. While the town was in silence, Galbatorix's towers were full of people who were going around fast. Galbatorix was angry again and all his servants could do was fulfilling his orders quickly. A young girl with long black hair was standing in the hall and watching what is going on. Finally she took a deep breath. Sometimes it was so boring to live in Galbatorix's towers.

"Hey, my love." a tall young man with light brown hair and green eyes come closer and gently kissed her.

"Hey, Adrian." said Kyra and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Adrian and looked at her surprised.

"It's so boring here. You just leave me here whole day! And your dad is not helping!" said Kyra angrily.

"You know I have to train!" said Adrian raising his voice but when he saw Kyra's angry look, he continued more quietly "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Actually…there is." said Kyra and looked deep into his eyes.

"Tell me." said Adrian, hoping that he will finally be able to do something for his girlfriend.

"I want you to tell to your dad that I want to help him." said Kyra and her dark eyes shined dangerously.

"What?" asked Adrian.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I'm bored here and your dad does some interesting things. I could help him." said Kyra.

"But Kyra, please, what could you actually do to help him?" asked Adrian, showing his disagreement with her idea even more.

"Well, I'm a healer and that is useful. I could also help him to find out things from people. Actually I would do anything just to work something." said Kyra self-confidently "If you won't ask him, I will."

"Ok." finally said Adrian, knowing that Kyra won't give up. He went to ask his father what he thinks about Kyra's idea. On his disappointment, Galbatorix accepted her offer.

* * *

Kyra was standing in front of the half open door of Galbatorix's throne room. She wanted to find out what is going on. The Twins came back with someone, a young man with dark brown hair. They just gave her a twisted smile and didn't answer on her question who that was. Galbatorix didn't let her come in so the only way to find out was to keep standing at the door. Kyra could clearly see Galbatorix who was actually forcing himself to laugh. The Twins stopped using magic and the man fell down on the floor. After some moments he finally opened his eyes and looked angrily at Galbatorix.

"Who is that?" suddenly asked Adrian behind Kyra's back. She closed her eyes for a moment, turned around and gave him an angry look.

"Eh, don't scare me like that!" said Kyra and looked back at the throne room "Maybe I would know if you didn't come!"

"Hey, don't be so nervous." said Adrian. Now they were both looking at the throne room from the hall and Kyra didn't feel good with Adrian around her. But then Galbatorix noticed them and the door closed with a loud sound.

"You see what happens when you come!" said Kyra angrily.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Adrian said in a sad voice.

"Uh, don't cry like baby now!" yelled Kyra and rolled her eyes. He just looked at her and left. Sometimes they couldn't stand each other. Kyra was still in front of the door. Now she was just trying to hear something, but the walls were too massive. After some minutes, she heard a scream.

"_Oh, great, Galbatorix is again torturing someone._" thought Kyra and wanted to leave, tired of standing there for nothing. Suddenly the door opened and on Kyra's surprise, Galbatorix came to her. The Twins came out behind his back, pulling the young man with them. Kyra tried to see him better, but Galbatorix stood in front of her like he didn't want her to see.

"Kyra…you can do me a favor." smiled Galbatorix.

"What is it, my king?" asked Kyra, trying to discover what is really hiding under Galbatorix's fake smile and shiny eyes.

"Your first important task." said Galbatorix and this time Kyra tried to avoid his cold look.

"Yes, my king?" she said, hoping soon she will be away from him.

"Go down to the cell of my little friend and heal him. But just the wounds that could kill him. And be careful." said Galbatorix and put his hand on her face. His cold hand made Kyra shiver under his touch. She moved away from him.

"As you want, my king." said Kyra, ready to leave, actually to run away from the king.

"You can go now." said Galbatorix and Kyra immediately left.

* * *

When she was walking to the cell, Kyra felt the cold and the air did not smell good. She saw few soldiers, dragging around half dead people. When she was finally in front of the right cell, she told to the guards to open the door and before entering she took a deep breath. That wasn't really a good idea because she felt like she's going to threw up. Everything smelled like humidity and blood. She looked around the dark cell with torch in her hand, when the guards closed the door again. Kyra just placed the torch in the place for it on the wall and looked around again. Suddenly she looked at lots of blood on the floor and saw the young man unconscious on the dirty floor. His hair was wet from sweat and blood, his ripped clothes too. Kyra hurried to help him because his skin was so pale that she thought he is not alive anymore. She felt relieved when she saw his chest is moving slowly. His breathing was so weak and she just tried to remove his tunic to get a better look on the wounds. Finally she placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, whispering something in ancient language. The light shined through her hand and the wound was healed in few minutes. Kyra was surprised when she felt dizzy; the wound was really big and took her lot of energy. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and concentrated to find another wound. There were just two more dangerous wounds and she healed them. While she was trying to find out are there more wounds, he woke up and grabbed her arm. She moved away from him really fast, scared and shocked in the same time. His dark eyes had a wild shine as he tried to get up slowly.

"You shouldn't move yet." said Kyra, still looking at him surprised.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he looked at her.

"I'm a healer." she said "But you really shouldn't…"

He turned around and put his hands on the wall, supporting himself, trying not to fell down. Suddenly he felt weak and tried to catch his breath. Kyra looked at his back and gasped. Even his back was covered with bruises and whip marks, she noticed a big white scar going from his right shoulder to his left hip. He turned around and looked at her.

"Will you go or just keep staring at me?" he said angrily.

"Hey! I'm not going until I'm sure you're fine." said Kyra surprised by his cold look.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" he yelled, suddenly feeling dizzy and fell down to the ground.

"Oh, great." Kyra just rolled her eyes, feeling a little bit relieved that he seems to be just a normal guy and not a magician or something like that. She wasn't actually sure why Galbatorix told her to be careful. That made her more curious to find out who is he. Murtagh tried to get up again and finally he sat on the floor, resting his back on the wall, his breathing was really fast now. Kyra slowly got closer to him.

"Does something hurt you?" asked Kyra.

"And what do you think?" Murtagh looked at her angrily while some scars were still bleeding.

"Stop acting like that! I'm just trying to help!" said Kyra.

"Help? You are here just because Galbatorix doesn't want me to die for some reason!" said Murtagh.

"Probably. But how should I know? I have no idea who you are." said Kyra.

"Better you don't." said Murtagh and took a deep breath.

"What's your name?" asked Kyra "I'm not leaving until you tell me something."

"You're so annoying, you know? Why do you want to know so badly?" he looked at her surprised.

"Because I see you're not just anyone…Twins brought you here because you seem to be important to Galbatorix." she said.

"Yes…hard to realize…" he rolled his eyes and then looked at her "Well, if this is the only way to make you leave…my name is Murtagh."

"Finally a smart thing to do." she smiled "My name is Kyra."

"Anything else you want, Kyra?" he asked "But before that…you don't look like just a healer…you seem to be more important here…your clothes says it."

"Ok, you guessed it…I'm a girlfriend of Galbatorix's son." said Kyra, trying to make herself more important. But then she bit her lip, thinking did she say too much and will Galbatorix be angry.

"Wow, Galbatorix has a son?" asked Murtagh surprised, not expecting something like that.

"_How could I be so stupid to tell him that? Galbatorix will kill me!_" thought Kyra and said "Yes, so what?"

"Nothing. Just interesting. No one knows about that." he said.

"Soon everyone will know." said Kyra, always believing that Adrian will be a king someday.

"Whatever." said Murtagh, not really interested in stories from a girl in love.

"And now when I told you all this…I want to know who you really are and where did you get that scar on your back." said Kyra.

"Who I really am? Well, if you really want to know…I'm Morzan's son…and the scar on my back was the only thing he ever gave me." said Murtagh and gave Kyra a cold look.

"You're Morzan's son?" Kyra looked shocked at him. She knew a lot about Morzan but not the fact that he had a son. He didn't say anything, just looked away and stared at the floor. Kyra wanted to ask something more but the guards opened the door and told her to get out.


	2. Secrets of the past

**Author's note**: I got the idea to call my character Kyra because I like the name. And I found it while watching the movie The Chronicles of Riddick where one girl had that name.

"What took you so long?" asked Adrian who was waiting nervously for Kyra.

"I was just doing my job!" said Kyra and decided to go to her room. Adrian followed her and Kyra just stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"What?" asked Kyra and looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me something? Did you find out who that is?" asked Adrian.

"Why don't you ask your father?" yelled Kyra angrily, entered in her room and closed the door with loud sound in front of Adrian's face.

"Kyra! Come on, honey, what's wrong?" asked Adrian while knocking on the door.

"Go away!" yelled Kyra and sat down on the floor, resting her back on the door. Her eyes were now filled with tears. She really loved Adrian but sometimes it just felt weird. Maybe it was her fault because sometimes she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Kyra, my love, please open the door." said Adrian once again.

"Just go!" yelled Kyra again and tears started to run down her face. It all felt just wrong. Probably because the towers of Galbatorix weren't happy place at all. Kyra remembered the time she met Adrian. It was all great until she met his father, the king Galbatorix. She wasn't really sure why she accepted to live with him, but at that time she believed living with a king's son must be something great. The atmosphere in the towers was always sad, angry and confusing and now she felt like that. How many times she dreamed of running away with Adrian, but he didn't want to do it.

* * *

Kyra just got up from the floor and went to the window. She looked through it and saw Galbatorix's soldiers and servants going around. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door, really loud. She wiped away her tears and hurried to open the door, because she was almost sure that this time it wasn't Adrian. Finally she opened it and saw Galbatorix's cold dark eyes.

"My king…" she whispered and looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Kyra…" Galbatorix smiled and pushed her on the ground. Kyra fell down on the cold floor, trying to get up while Galbatorix entered in the room and closed the door. She was still on the ground when Galbatorix put his hand on her head. Kyra gasped as she felt the pain going through her head. In a few moments Galbatorix let go of her and looked at her angrily. She was just sitting on the floor, trying to catch her breath and realize what happened.

"Why did you speak to him?" asked Galbatorix angrily.

"What?" asked Kyra, still confused. Galbatorix put his hand around her neck and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, my king…" said Kyra quietly, not able to breath and Galbatorix just let her fell down.

"I don't want that people know Adrian is my son! And you can't talk to my prisoners! I sent you to heal him, not to say private information." said Galbatorix and went to the door.

"Oh, and do this again…and I will forget you're my son's girlfriend." suddenly turned around and said Galbatorix before leaving.

Kyra just stayed on the floor, realizing that Galbatorix did it again. He was in her mind again and she couldn't do anything to stop him. The first time he did that to her was when she met him. Galbatorix was always so cruel and wanted to control everyone. And his son just wasn't like him…Adrian didn't have anything in common with his father. Kyra just got onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Adrian went to look for Kyra but the soldiers told him that his father wants to speak with him. Adrian entered in the throne room and saw Galbatorix standing in the middle of the room, looking at a big box on the floor. Suddenly the king looked up and saw his son standing there.

"Oh, finally...you're here. Come!" said Galbatorix and showed him to come to the place where the box was. Adrian looked surprised at the box as Galbatorix opened it.

"What is that?" asked Adrian and saw two shiny things, one red and one green.

"These are dragon's eggs." smiled Galbatorix "Let's see what happens. Touch them."

"Why?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Just do it!" said Galbatorix anxiously. Adrian touched the green egg and then the other but nothing happened. Galbatorix looked surprised at the eggs, expecting that one will hatch. Some moments passed and there wasn't any change on the eggs. Galbatorix got really angry and crashed some things in the throne room with his magic.

"What's wrong?" asked Adrian surprised.

"Don't you feel something about these eggs when you touch them?" asked Galbatorix.

"No." said Adrian "Should I?"

"One should have hatched for you! You have to be a Dragon Rider!" yelled Galbatorix angrily.

"It seems that I'm not." said Adrian.

"But you are my son! It is impossible that you're not a Dragon Rider!" said Galbatorix and looked better at the eggs "Maybe there's something wrong with these things."

"I don't think so." said Adrian quietly, already tired of his father's ideas because none of them worked actually. Few years ago, Galbatorix wanted that Adrian learns how to fight and use magic but it didn't end good. Adrian almost died in a fight and he wasn't able to use magic, and now he couldn't become a Rider. All that made him feel depressed and sad.

"_Will I ever be able to do something right?_" thought Adrian while Galbatorix walked around the throne room looking how to solve the problem. Suddenly the door opened and Kyra entered. Galbatorix looked at her angrily.

"What do you want?" asked Galbatorix "It better be important…"

"Kyra!" said Adrian and hurried to hug her, hoping that they will get out of the throne room soon.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Kyra quietly, looking at Adrian's sad expression and then looked at the king's angry eyes "My king…Miss Angelina wants to see you."

"What?" asked Galbatorix shocked.

"My mum is here?" asked Adrian surprised.

"Yes…" said Kyra. Suddenly one woman with long blond hair entered in the throne room. She was wearing a long blue dress and she had lots of shiny jewelry. Galbatorix just stood there and stared at her.

"Angelina…" said Galbatorix.

"Galbatorix…" smiled Angelina and looked at Kyra and Adrian "Leave us alone!"

Kyra pulled Adrian with her and they went out.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Galbatorix and looked at Angelina, the woman he once loved.

"What do I want? Oh, how nice. You are not happy to see me, aren't you?" said Angelina.

"Not now, Angelina, I have more important things to do." said Galbatorix.

"Oh, really? Like what? Taking care of your enemies? Well, you will have to take care about it. I found out many things about them." smiled Angelina.

"Stop it. The problem I have now is more important. It's about your son!" said Galbatorix angrily.

"Great, now he is my son! What is wrong now?" asked Angelina, knowing that it has to be something stupid that only Galbatorix wants.

"He didn't become a Rider!" yelled Galbatorix.

"So what?" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"So what? How can you ask that? My son has to be a Rider!" said Galbatorix angrily and with magic pushed Angelina on the ground "It's your fault!"

"Stop!" said Angelina, trying to catch her breath "Maybe it's the egg…"

Galbatorix looked at her for a second and then got an idea.

"We will check the eggs!" said Galbatorix and opened the door of the throne room, ordering something to the guards who were standing in front of the door. Adrian was also waiting outside and he ran into the throne room when he saw his mother on the ground. Angelina slowly got up, fixing her clothes.

"Mother, are you ok?" asked Adrian, worried.

"I'm fine. I'll better go to check what your father is planning to do. He's getting crazier every day." said Angelina and went down the hall where Galbatorix went some moments ago. Adrian just looked after her and Kyra came to him and hugged him.

"Don't be sad, honey." whispered Kyra to Adrian. He looked at her and pushed her away from him.

"I'm not sad!" he said angrily and went. Kyra looked surprised for a second and then saw two guards in the hall.

"Where did the king go?" asked Kyra and looked at one guard.

"That's none of your business. If the king needs something, he will call you." said the guard and Kyra just rolled her eyes and went down the hall. The guards never wanted to say anything; they were too scared for their lives.

* * *

Angelina followed Galbatorix for some time and told the guards to open the door of the cell Galbatorix entered. They didn't want to do that at first, but Angelina said something terrible will happen to them if they don't open it. When they opened the door, Angelina entered and gasped. The door closed behind her back and Galbatorix looked at her.

"Angelina, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily. Angelina kept looking at the young man on the floor, not being able to say anything from shock.

"Angelina! Get out!" yelled Galbatorix and came closer to her.

"No!" she said "Who is that?"

"It's Murtagh." said Galbatorix and Angelina looked at him surprised.

"He looks just like…" wanted to say Angelina, her body shaking, and Galbatorix knew what she meant without having to enter her mind.

"Yes…he looks like Morzan…because he is Morzan's son." said Galbatorix.

"His son?" Angelina was surprised "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing that you should know." said Galbatorix in a cold voice and looked at Murtagh who was still trying to recover from Galbatorix's last mind attack.

"I see you were hiding many things from me while I was visiting you." said Angelina, sure that Galbatorix knew all about Morzan having a son from beginning.

"Well, you don't have the right to know anything about me. You're not my wife and you refused my offer to live here." smiled Galbatorix.

"Oh, just stop it. This is not the time to talk about our problems. I just want to know what you are doing to the boy!" said Angelina angrily.

"Why? Because he is Morzan's son?" laughed Galbatorix "Better go now Angelina, if you don't want to see some bad things."

"You are crazy!" said Angelina "But I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Kill him? Why would I do that?" said Galbatorix while his eyes shined dangerously. Angelina looked at him with fear in her eyes while he turned around and whispered something in ancient language. Murtagh closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his head. Galbatorix kept whispering things in ancient language and his attacks were stronger and stronger. Angelina just stood there, watching, and she felt so weak, not able to do something to stop Galbatorix. Murtagh's breathing became fast as he blocked another Galbatorix's attack. The king became really angry and impatient and his next attack totally broke Murtagh's defenses. Murtagh realized that Galbatorix entered his mind and he couldn't do anything about it. The pain was too much for him and his body was shaking. Soon Galbatorix saw all his memories. Galbatorix just laughed and Murtagh fell down unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Angelina, really upset.

"He'll be fine." smiled Galbatorix and went out. Angelina just hurried to check is Murtagh still alive.


	3. Dragon Rider

Angelina gently touched Murtagh's face, hoping that he will wake up. After few minutes passed, Murtagh slowly opened his eyes. Angelina felt relieved and helped him to sit up.

"Are you ok?" asked Angelina quietly, looking worried at him. Murtagh didn't say anything. He was just sitting there, resting his back on the wall and kept looking at the floor. Angelina looked at his eyes. His dark eyes seemed so empty now, and that was how he felt. The only thing he had, his mind, was taken away from him. And he could still hear Galbatorix's evil laugh in his head. The woman next to him was asking something, but he didn't hear her. He didn't care what is going on around him. It seemed like everything is lost; all his hopes and dreams were gone. For a second he thought about all memories that passed in front of his eyes when Galbatorix was taking them away. Murtagh thought about Eragon, knowing that he won't come to save him. Eragon was only around when he needed that someone saves his life and Murtagh just rolled his eyes on that thought.

"Murtagh?" asked Angelina and touched Murtagh's dark hair. He moved away from her, upset.

"Don't touch me!" he said, trying to catch his breath. His ribs were probably broken and the move he did to get away from Angelina really hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" said Angelina and took a deep breath, realizing that Murtagh is not listening to her at all. Angelina decided it's better to leave him alone and she called the guards who opened the door for her. She just looked at Murtagh for a second and went out. He was just sitting there in the dark, lost in his thoughts. The only thing that kept him alive was his anger. He just wanted revenge.

"_Galbatorix will pay for this!_" thought Murtagh "_And Eragon for leaving me here and not coming to help me._"

* * *

"Kyra!" someone called her name. She turned around surprised and saw Galbatorix.

"Yes, my king?" asked Kyra.

"Go down to the cells and tell the guards to bring Murtagh to the throne room." said Galbatorix with serious look on his face.

"Yes…" said Kyra and stood there for a second, thinking what is Galbatorix planning to do.

"Now!" yelled Galbatorix nervously.

Kyra hurried down the hall, while Galbatorix went to another side. After some moments Kyra was in front of the cell and told the guards what to do. They opened the door and went in, while Kyra was still standing in front of it. The guards pulled Murtagh with them and he tried to push them away but they were too strong for him in this condition. The guards stopped in front of Kyra. Murtagh looked at her and she just told to the guards to take him to the throne room. Kyra followed them and they entered together in the throne room. Galbatorix just smiled and ordered to the guards to leave. They let go of Murtagh, who fell down on his knees feeling very weak. The door closed behind them with a loud sound. That meant that Galbatorix was nervous again and didn't want to loose time. Kyra looked around and saw Adrian and the Twins standing there. The Twins had that sick smile on their faces and Kyra wondered what they did now.

"Murtagh." Galbatorix smiled "I have a special offer for you."

"I won't accept it." said Murtagh and looked angrily at the king, feeling strong enough to stand up.

"You didn't even hear it yet." laughed Galbatorix "You'll change your mind soon."

"Never!" said Murtagh and smiled "I won't do anything for someone crazy like you."

"Kyra." said Galbatorix and she looked surprised at the king "Go to that box and take one egg."

Kyra was surprised but she hurried to get to the box. When she looked in it she saw two eggs, one green and one red. She slowly touched the green egg but then decided to take the red one.

"Don't just stand there." said Galbatorix nervously "Give it to Murtagh."

Everyone in the room was surprised. Adrian looked at Galbatorix, not understanding his father's plan. The Twins stopped smiling and waited what will happen. Kyra took a deep breath and carried the egg to another part of the room. She finally gave the egg to Murtagh, who just stood there surprised. He took the egg in his hands and looked at it. Suddenly he felt something warm; it seemed like the egg is going to explode. Few moments later, the egg started to hatch. A little red head appeared and soon broke the whole egg. Murtagh was now holding a baby dragon in his hands and the baby looked at him. Adrian and the Twins looked shocked and Galbatorix had weird expression on his face. Then the light shined through the room, as the baby dragon left gedwëy ignasia on Murtagh's hand. Murtagh felt too much pain and he dropped the baby dragon on the ground. Galbatorix whispered something in the ancient language and the baby dragon was in the air in front of Galbatorix's eyes.

"A baby dragon…" smiled Galbatorix and looked at Murtagh "And you, Murtagh, are a dragon rider…just like your brother."

"I don't have a brother." said Murtagh surprised and saw the Twins are smiling again.

"Yes…that's what we all thought, but things changed…" smiled Galbatorix "…thanks to the Twins."

Murtagh looked at the Twins who seemed to be so proud of themselves.

"Who is it?" asked Murtagh and looked at Galbatorix's dark eyes.

"You don't know?" Galbatorix smiled.

"…Eragon…" whispered Murtagh shocked, when he realized that Eragon is the only Dragon Rider who could be his brother.

"Yes…Eragon. You finally got it." said Galbatorix "The Twins checked Eragon's mind and found out that his mother's name was Selena. But now we have more important things to do. You must swear your loyalty to me first."

"No!" said Murtagh angrily "I would never do something like that!"

"I didn't ask you. You must." said Galbatorix.

"No, you can't make me do that." said Murtagh.

"Oh, no?" smiled Galbatorix and in a second the baby dragon was under his sword "Do it or I will kill your dragon."

"No!" said Murtagh shocked "You won't do it. You won't kill the dragon."

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" said Galbatorix with a cold look on his face.

"You waited too long for this." said Murtagh, making Galbatorix really angry.

"I still have the green egg." said Galbatorix and pressed the sword against little dragon's neck and it started to bleed. The baby dragon screamed in pain and Murtagh couldn't listen to it anymore. He knew he has to stop this because Galbatorix is too crazy and could do anything.

"Ok, ok! I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt the dragon." said Murtagh.

"Good." said Galbatorix "Then repeat exactly what I say."

Galbatorix said something in ancient language and Murtagh repeated it while looking at the baby dragon. In that moment he felt so much pain in his head that he couldn't stand it anymore. Everything went black. Kyra gasped and hurried to Murtagh who was on the floor, unconscious. She gently moved his dark hair from his face and Adrian ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Kyra, move away from him!" said Adrian, still holding her arm.

"Let go of me!" yelled Kyra and Adrian looked at her surprised.

"Kyra, please, you have to get away! The magic is dangerous!" said Adrian. Kyra looked at him for a second and then looked back at Murtagh, finally moving away.

"Smart thing to do Kyra." laughed Galbatorix "Better stay away for some moments."

"What did you do to him?" asked Kyra and looked angrily at Galbatorix.

"Don't worry, Kyra. After he wakes up, he will be the second strongest dragon rider here. Sure no one can be stronger than me." smiled Galbatorix, feeling super powerful.

"Why do you care what's going to happen with him?" asked Adrian and looked at Kyra.

"I'm just curious, come on! Are you jealous or what?" asked Kyra and smiled.

"I'm…" wanted to say Adrian but then looked at Galbatorix "We'll talk about that later."

Galbatorix then ordered to the guards to take Murtagh to one room and baby dragon outside.

"I don't like baby dragons." said Galbatorix "I'll use magic on him too."

"What?" yelled Kyra surprised and angry.

"Did you say something, Kyra?" said Galbatorix, annoyed.

"My king." said Kyra, looking at the floor "What are you going to do with baby dragon?"

"Well, even it's none of your business…I will tell you!" smiled Galbatorix "I will use magic on him and make him bigger. We need him like that to start my plan."

Galbatorix started to laugh like crazy and Kyra and Adrian went out of the throne room.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" asked Adrian and looked at Kyra when they were alone in the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Kyra looked at him angrily.

"You know how dangerous black magic that my father uses is! If you just tried to heal Murtagh, you could have got hurt!" said Adrian.

"I know! I just went to check is he ok!" said Kyra "Why are you making this little thing so big?"

"Because I love you, Kyra. And I don't want that something happens to you." said Adrian and softly touched her face with his hand.

"You're so annoying sometimes! But don't worry for me. I know what I'm doing." said Kyra quietly "I love you too."

"I don't know what will happen now when my father has a dragon and a rider. Now he doesn't need me anymore." said Adrian.

"Then we can run away!" said Kyra with excitement "We can go tonight! Leave this dark place and your father."

"No." said Adrian.

"Why not?" Kyra looked at him.

"My father wouldn't like that." said Adrian quietly.

"So what? He wouldn't care if we're gone." said Kyra, looking around to make sure someone is not listening to them.

"No, my love. I can't do that. Please, don't talk about it." said Adrian.

"As you want." said Kyra little bit disappointed but that was something she expected from Adrian. She just kissed him and left down the hall.


	4. Thorn

**Author's note: **I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but I didn't have time.

Kyra went out of the Galbatorix's tower and saw a big black dragon flying around. It was Shruikan. Galbatorix was standing there, watching his dragon for a moment and then looked at the red baby dragon. The baby dragon was trying to get out of the cage but he was too small and weak to do that. Galbatorix realized Kyra is there and he called her to come closer.

"My king…" said Kyra quietly "I have some things to do…"

"Not now, Kyra." said Galbatorix "Open the cage."

"What?" Kyra looked at him surprised.

"Come on, it won't bite you." laughed Galbatorix.

Kyra looked at the cage with baby dragon and stepped closer. The dragon looked at her curiously.

"Faster!" yelled Galbatorix, already nervous. Kyra opened the cage and moved away from it really fast. Galbatorix laughed as the baby dragon shyly looked out from the opened cage. Finally Shruikan got on the ground and fire came out from his mouth, letting a loud roar. Kyra stepped back again, looking at the big dragon. She never wanted to be close to the dragons, she thought they are too dangerous and unpredictable. Galbatorix just looked at his dragon and then at the baby dragon. He started to whisper something in ancient language, placing his hand over little dragon's head. In few moments lots of light appeared around the dragon and he became bigger and bigger. When Galbatorix was done with the spell, the red dragon was bigger than him but still much smaller than Shruikan. Galbatorix laughed at red dragon's tries to breathe fire. The only thing that came out from red dragon's mouth was smoke.

"Don't try anything, young dragon." said Galbatorix with dangerous look in his eyes.

"_Thorn._" said the dragon "_My name is Thorn!_"

"Whatever, Thorn." said Galbatorix, realizing that this dragon will be hard to deal with "I am your king and you will listen to my orders…just like your rider!"

"_Maybe._" said Thorn and looked into Galbatorix's eyes.

"No, no maybe! You will!" said Galbatorix angrily "You have to swear your loyalty to me. Your rider did that to save you. Will you do the same for him?"

Thorn didn't say anything. He looked at Galbatorix for a moment, not sure what to decide.

"_Where is my rider?_" finally asked Thorn.

"That's not important now. He's fine…for now." said Galbatorix "Do what I say or your rider will suffer."

"_Ok._" said Thorn and repeated the words that Galbatorix told him.

"Good." smiled Galbatorix and looked at Shruikan "_You know what to do. I expect that you show him what real dragons do._"

Shruikan let out a loud roar and ordered Thorn to follow him. Two dragons flew away really fast.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, my king?" asked Kyra and Galbatorix looked at her, thinking for a moment.

"No. You can go. I'll need you tomorrow." said Galbatorix and Kyra went back to the tower.

* * *

The next morning Kyra woke up really early. She decided to take a walk even it was still dark outside. While walking through the dark woods, she suddenly heard something had moved behind her back. Kyra turned around quickly, feeling how her heart is beating fast. After some moments she realized it was just the wind. Then she sat under one tree and looked at the dark around her. She wasn't really sure why she liked to go out alone and sit in the dark, because she was scared of it. There was always something; a strange power that led her to that strange woods. Sometimes she was almost sure that it was some kind of magic that Galbatorix put on it, but it could have been something else. Her dad told her once that her mother also used to go somewhere and come back later, not telling anyone where she went. But one day she didn't come back. Kyra wasn't really sure what to think about her mother. Most of the time she was angry on her for leaving without a reason, but maybe she did have one. Kyra spent days and nights thinking about that and she couldn't find the right explanation. Finally she decided it's better to leave the past. But every time she came back to the woods, memories came back for some reason. Suddenly Kyra heard again something and thought it must be a bird. Wild animals didn't come to these woods probably because of Galbatorix's spell or they were just afraid of the cruel king. Kyra looked at the dark and saw a shadow of a tall man in front of her.

"Who is there?" asked Kyra, little bit scared.

"Kyra?" said the man and got closer to her. She could now clearly see the man's face.

"Dad!" she said happily and hugged him.

"Honey!" said Todd surprised "What are you doing here? It's cold!"

"Dad, I'm ok. I just needed some fresh air." said Kyra.

"Yes…fresh air…" sighed Todd.

"And what are you doing here? I thought you will be away for a longer time." said Kyra.

"I thought that too, but Galbatorix called me…" said Todd.

"Galbatorix called you?" Kyra asked surprised.

"Yes." said Todd "I had to come as fast as I could."

"But why? What the king wants from you?" asked Kyra.

"I can't tell you. Galbatorix told me to keep the information for myself." said Todd.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your daughter!" said Kyra, giving her father that special sweet look.

"No, Kyra. It won't work this time. I'm not telling you that." said Todd and smiled.

"Is it something about magic?" asked Kyra, realizing that her father probably won't tell her much.

"Magic is…" wanted to say Todd.

"Yes, yes! I know." said Kyra and rolled her eyes "Magic is dangerous. Stay away from it and other things…Don't you think it's hard to stay away from magic when your father uses it?"

"Kyra, please. You know my reasons…It's already too much that you are a healer." said Todd.

"And you know my reasons why I don't want you to work for Galbatorix and see what happens…" said Kyra, little bit annoyed "But I'm not interested in magic anyway."

"Ok, let's forget about it." said Todd "Come! I need to speak with Galbatorix."

Kyra just followed her father back to the towers.

* * *

When Todd and Kyra entered the throne room, a big smile appeared on Galbatorix's face.

"Todd, my friend, I'm glad you came!" said Galbatorix.

"My king…" said Todd "I got here as fast as I could."

"Good." smiled Galbatorix "I have a special task for you."

"I'm listening, my king." said Todd. Galbatorix looked at Kyra.

"Kyra, I want you to do something first." said Galbatorix.

"Yes, my king?" said Kyra, sure that Galbatorix doesn't want her to hear what he wants from her father.

"Go to Murtagh's room and check how he is." said Galbatorix. Kyra looked at her father and went out. While closing the door she could only hear the word magic. That didn't help her much and she went down the hall little bit angry.

"_Just great._" thought Kyra "_Galbatorix again has some stupid idea and wants my father to help him. I hate this. Everything always has to be secret like we won't find out soon._"

* * *

Kyra finally came to the room where Murtagh was and the soldiers opened the door for her. Murtagh was laying on the bed and it looked like he still didn't wake up. Kyra was little bit worried because she didn't know what exactly Galbatorix did to him. She slowly got closer to the bed and gently touched Murtagh's forehead. Kyra gasped as Murtagh opened his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Do you always have to do that?" she said angrily and tried to move away but he didn't let go of her.

"Where is my dragon?" Murtagh asked in a serious voice.

"Let go of me!" said Kyra, realizing that this time he doesn't plan to do that "The dragon is fine. He is with another dragon."

"What?" Murtagh looked at Kyra, finally letting her go.

"Your dragon is with Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon." said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Murtagh.

"Do I look like I'm here to answer on your stupid questions? I just came to check are you ok." said Kyra "But I'm curious…can't you feel your dragon or something?"

Murtagh just sat up in the bed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"_Hey, can you hear me? It's me. Thorn._" Murtagh heard the dragon's voice in his mind.

"_Thorn?_" Murtagh asked surprised.

"_Yes, that's my name. Do you like it?_" asked Thorn.

"_Um, it's fine._" said Murtagh, realizing how good it is to feel the dragon in his mind. It was a really special feeling.

"Hey!! You can't hear me or what?" asked Kyra annoyed.

"I was talking to my dragon!" said Murtagh angrily.

"Oh, really?" asked Kyra with excitement "Wow, that must be great."

"It is." said Murtagh quietly, getting lost again in his thoughts. He felt different, like some strange energy was inside of his body.

"You know…Galbatorix made your dragon little bit bigger than he was when you saw him last time." suddenly said Kyra.

"What…?" wanted to ask Murtagh but before he could say anything, Thorn shared his memories with him.

"Will you now let me do my job?" said Kyra, hoping that Murtagh doesn't know how to use magic yet. She was still unsure is she in danger so close to him.

"I'm ok. You can go." said Murtagh.

"Ok, but first you have to drink this." she said and pointed at the glass standing on the table next to the bed.

"Why? What is that?" asked Murtagh suspiciously.

"It's something that will help you. Just drink it." said Kyra.

"Help me? Oh, really?" he looked at her, trying to find out is she saying the truth. But his mind was still little bit confused and he wasn't sure how to try to read her mind.

"Yes! Just drink it so I can go." she said nervously.

"No. I don't want to." he said.

"Just great!" said Kyra and rolled her eyes "Do I really have to bother the king for this?"

"Yes." he smiled.

"Eh, drink it or don't. I don't care." said Kyra and smiled "You'll need it sooner or later."

She just went out fast from the room and hurried down the hall to see did Galbatorix finished talking to her father.


	5. Galbatorix's plan

Kyra run down the hall and saw her father coming out of the throne room. Todd's face looked very serious and Kyra got worried.

"Dad? What happened?" asked Kyra anxiously.

"Nothing important, Kyra. I just need to do something for the king." said Todd.

"Tell me what it is!" said Kyra and they both realized that Galbatorix is looking at them.

"Not now, Kyra." said Todd quietly and looked at the king.

"My king…" said Kyra and looked at the floor.

"Kyra, did you do what I told you to?" asked Galbatorix.

"Yes, my king." said Kyra "Now I would like to know what my father needs to do for you."

"That's none of your business." said Galbatorix.

"It is my business!" said Kyra, raising her voice "I have the right to know what's happening with my family!"

"Kyra, please…" said Todd, but Galbatorix already lost his temper and whispered something in ancient language, sending Kyra down across the floor. After he finished the spell, Kyra was trying to catch her breath and get up. Todd wanted to help her but Galbatorix stopped him.

"Don't move, Todd." said Galbatorix angrily and looked back at Kyra "Don't make me angry, girl. I'm the king and I decide what you have to know!"

"Please, my king…" said Todd, hoping that Galbatorix will calm down.

"Not now, Todd. I know what you are trying to say…" said Galbatorix "Kyra, do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry, my king." said Kyra and bit her lip. This wasn't the thing she wanted to say but making Galbatorix angry again wouldn't be a good thing to do.

"That's better." smiled Galbatorix and went back to his throne room.

* * *

"Now it's better you tell me what is going on." said Kyra angrily, fixing her long dress.

"No, honey. I can't tell you. The king will find out and I don't want him to hurt you." said Todd quietly.

"Dad! I don't want you to do it if it's something dangerous. And it has to be when you're all speaking about it as a secret!" said Kyra with a sad look in her eyes.

"Trust me, honey. It's nothing dangerous and soon you will find out but for now Galbatorix wants it to be a secret." said Todd.

"Then you can tell me now! Nothing will happen if I found now and not later…when I'll find out anyway." Kyra was still trying to convince her father to tell her.

"Ok, I'll tell you." said Todd "But you shouldn't tell it to anyone before some of Galbatorix's spies don't go away. The king doesn't want that some people know for his plans. And tomorrow when they leave, all will be clear."

"The king is making such a big deal of one day? I can't believe you and him!" said Kyra angrily.

"One day or not, Kyra, to king it's important. Those people won't be here tomorrow and that's only that matters." said Todd.

"Ok, ok. Don't try to explain because I won't understand it anyway." said Kyra and rolled her eyes "What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"Come closer." said Todd and whispered to her ear "Galbatorix wants me to help him with new Dragon Rider."

"What?" asked Kyra surprised.

"Hey, don't yell like that." said Todd still whispering.

"Sorry." said Kyra quietly "But what will you do?"

"And what do you think? I have to teach the Dragon Rider a little bit about magic. Galbatorix will take over later." said Todd, looking around nervously to make sure no one is listening.

"And why should that be a secret?" asked Kyra surprised.

"Because it's not just any magic. It's more complicated than that. But you don't have to know that." said Todd.

"And you accepted it?" Kyra looked at him "Don't you know who the new Dragon Rider is?"

"I know…" said Todd.

"You know? But you hated Morzan! Why would you like to teach his son how to use magic?" asked Kyra, looking deep into his eyes.

"It's just a job." said Todd and looked away "Galbatorix will pay me good for that."

"Is it just that?" asked Kyra "Just the money? Or did he again tell you something could happen to me if you don't do it?"

"I have to go now, honey. I need to get something from the town." said Todd, smiled nervously at her and left.

"Yes, just leave…like I didn't say anything." said Kyra to herself and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Adrian?" Galbatorix called his son when he entered the room.

"Yes?" said Adrian, looking at his father.

"I have a special plan for you. I hope you won't ruin this one." said Galbatorix, avoiding looking at his son.

"What is it?" asked Adrian, not really happy about his father coming to see him.

"I will try to use magic to get that dragon egg hatch for you." said Galbatorix "You are my son and you need to be a Dragon Rider."

"Why? So I can be like you?" Adrian said angrily.

"What did you say?" Galbatorix gave him a cold look.

"I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be a Dragon Rider!" suddenly yelled Adrian.

"What?" Galbatorix got angry and pushed Adrian against the wall with magic "What are you talking about? Was it your mother who put this into your head? I'm going to find her…"

"No! It wasn't my mother!" said Adrian "I guess I'm not born to be a Rider. And you already have a Rider so you don't need me."

"You are my son and it will be like I say." said Galbatorix and again pushed Adrian with magic "If you don't do what I tell you to, your girlfriend…"

"Leave her alone!" screamed Adrian as he felt pain in his head.

"Ok." said Galbatorix, stopping his magic "Then you'll do what I say."

Adrian fell down on the floor and looked angrily at his father.

"I'll call you when it will be ready." said Galbatorix and left the room.

* * *

"Kyra!" yelled Galbatorix while walking through the hall.

"Yes, my king?" Kyra was standing in front of him in a second.

"Go to tell Murtagh that he has to come to the throne room immediately." said Galbatorix and Kyra just hurried down the hall. After few moments she was in front of the room. Suddenly she felt little bit nervous and took a deep breath before entering the room. She saw Murtagh who was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, you again." said Murtagh, looking at her for a second.

"What? Not happy to see me?" asked Kyra and smiled, not actually sure why she felt different when she was close to him.

"Hm, what do you want now?" asked Murtagh.

"I don't want anything. The king wants to see you." said Kyra "So better come with me."

"Galbatorix wants to see me? Oh, great." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Hurry!" said Kyra nervously.

"I'm going, I'm going! The king can wait." said Murtagh, slowly getting up.

"You know, it's not a good idea to make him angry." said Kyra, already standing at the door.

"You're saying it like I already don't know." said Murtagh and followed her down the hall.

"Where is your boyfriend?" suddenly asked Murtagh while they were walking.

"What?" asked Kyra surprised.

"You heard the question." said Murtagh "But I bet you don't know the answer."

"And I bet you don't know where you dragon is right now." said Kyra.

"What is going on?" asked Murtagh after realizing he can't contact Thorn.

"The king knows you are here." said Kyra and opened the door of the throne room.

"I've been waiting for you." smiled Galbatorix and Murtagh just looked at him, not showing any feelings on his face. Kyra wanted to leave but then saw her father coming in.

"Kyra, stay here." said Galbatorix and looked at Todd "Nice to see you all here."

Kyra was surprised that Galbatorix decided to let her stay in the room and she hoped he won't have any special requests for her.

"Murtagh, now when you became a Dragon Rider, I will make you one of the most powerful people alive." said Galbatorix with shine in his eyes "But before that you need to learn more about magic and how to use it, so Todd will be your teacher."

"Why?" asked Murtagh and looked straight into Galbatorix's dark eyes.

"Why? You really don't know? Well, I'm going to tell you. I need you to beat Eragon." said Galbatorix.

Murtagh looked at the king with wide eyes and became little bit nervous to hear Eragon's name.

"_Eragon…my…my brother._" thought Murtagh, still not believing it's true.

"Don't you want to be stronger than your brother?" smiled Galbatorix. Murtagh didn't say anything, just kept looking at the king while strange shine appeared in his eyes.

"_A Dragon Rider…better than others…better than Eragon…_" thought Murtagh, starting to like the idea, but one thing was missing. It was the most important thing, and that was his freedom.

"Well…if you don't have anything to say, I'll tell you one thing. Since we don't have much time you will spend your days training with Todd. Your dragon will do his training with Shruikan." said Galbatorix and looked at Kyra "Kyra, your task in all this is to help your father."

"Yes, my king." said Kyra surprised and looked at her father. He just gave her a sign that he will explain her later.

"That's it." said Galbatorix "Todd, you know what you have to do. And I expect your report at the end of every day. I want to know how my Rider is doing."

"Sure, my king." said Todd.

"Ok, you two can go now." said Galbatorix to Todd and Kyra and then looked at Murtagh "You stay here. There are some more things I want you to say in ancient language."

When Kyra and Todd were out of the room, Galbatorix got closer to Murtagh, looking at him carefully. Murtagh didn't move. He just stared at the wall in front of him. The king then came behind his back and put his hand on Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh bit his lip, trying not to shiver. He didn't like that Galbatorix touches him. Actually anyone who saw Galbatorix's long black nails felt like throwing up.

"I want you to repeat what I say." said Galbatorix and said something in ancient language that Murtagh couldn't understand.

"What that means?" asked Murtagh and felt Galbatorix's nails digging into his shoulder.

"Just say it!" said Galbatorix nervously.

"No." said Murtagh quietly.

"No? Do you want me to make you say it? You know there is no escape. I can make you say anything I want." said Galbatorix "You see, I know your true name. I can use it easily but that would be too much pain for you. But if it's the only way you will do what I want…"

Murtagh just rolled his eyes and said what Galbatorix wanted, knowing that it's better to get away from the king fast. Finally Galbatorix let go of Murtagh's shoulder and walked back to the throne chair.

"You can go now." said Galbatorix and Murtagh went out as fast as he could. The only thing Murtagh wanted now was to talk with Thorn and he could feel again the red dragon's mind.


	6. Only you

Kyra and Todd were walking down the hall and finally got to Kyra's room.

"What now?" asked Kyra nervously "What I'm supposed to do now? Help you? But how?"

"Calm down, honey. You won't need to do much." said Todd, surprised by her questions.

"Not much? But still I'll have to be close to Murtagh!" said Kyra.

"You sound like that is a problem." smiled Todd and looked at her serious face "Is it?"

"Yes! It is!" said Kyra.

"Why?" Todd asked surprised.

"Umm, he…he has a dragon. And I'm afraid of dragons!" said Kyra and her face went red. She was so afraid that her father will realize that wasn't the only problem.

"Don't worry. The dragon will be away most of the time. Like Galbatorix said, Thorn will do his training with Shruikan." said Todd, knowing that if it wasn't for Galbatorix, he would keep his daughter away from Murtagh. But keeping Kyra safe from Galbatorix was more important option.

"But…Adrian won't like the idea!" suddenly said Kyra.

"You know your boyfriend will listen to his father. And you will just train your healing." said Todd and put his hand on Kyra's shoulder.

"What?" Kyra looked at him with wide eyes "Healing? Healing who?"

"Magic trainings are not easy thing to do. We will need a healer sometimes. Actually not too much." said Todd.

"Oh, it still doesn't sound good." said Kyra quietly and looked into her father's eyes "What do you think about Murtagh?"

"What?" asked Todd surprised and looked away.

"Well, I want to know your opinion about Murtagh." said Kyra.

"Hm, he reminds me a lot on his father." said Todd quietly and looked through the window.

"Do you think he is like his father?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know." said Todd "But why are you asking so much about him?"

"I think…he's not like Morzan. And I know you won't see it. You hated Morzan too much." said Kyra quietly.

"Kyra? Why are you saying that? You don't even know him!" yelled Todd angrily.

"Dad, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you." said Kyra and looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry, honey. You know how I feel about Morzan…and his son…I don't know." said Todd.

"Then why don't you tell me why you hated Morzan so much? It would help me understand much more about the thing." said Kyra.

"No, I can't. I don't want to get you into this. It's just something I believe and I can't prove it." said Todd "Maybe some day."

"Fine. Like always. Keep secrets from me! Maybe that's why my mother left you!" yelled Kyra angrily and when she realized what she just said, it was too late. Todd looked at her surprised and ran out of the room.

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Kyra yelled after him but he didn't come back.

"_How could I be so stupid!_" thought Kyra and tears filled her eyes "_Why I always have to say something stupid? My life would be much easier if my dad told me all he thinks about my mother's disappearance. And I still don't know how to explain to Adrian that I will be spending days with my father and Murtagh…Murtagh…Why he has to make me feel different? No, Kyra, you stupid, you can't be feeling anything for him…You love Adrian. Yes._"

Finally Kyra realized that she is lost in her own thoughts and is trying to convince herself that she's in love with Adrian. But she is, just not like before. Suddenly someone knocked on her door. Kyra wiped away her tears and went to open the door.

* * *

"Miss Angelina!" said Kyra surprised "Come in!"

"Hello, dear." said Angelina and entered the room.

"I just want to talk to you." said Angelina when they sat on Kyra's bed "I saw your father in the hall. He looked really upset. Is everything ok?"

"I just…I said something that I didn't mean…and that upset my father." said Kyra.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll solve it. Your father will understand." smiled Angelina.

"Yes, I hope." said Kyra.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you still love my son?" asked Angelina and looked into Kyra's eyes.

"Yes." said Kyra, feeling nervous because it seemed like Angelina knew what is bothering her.

"Of course." smiled Angelina "He really loves you a lot. I hope you two are going to be happy together."

"Thanks." said Kyra.

"Oh, and I was wondering can you go tomorrow with me to the town? I need to buy some things." said Angelina.

"I would love to. But I don't know will I have time since the king decided that I will be helping my father." said Kyra.

"Helping your father?" said Angelina surprised.

"Yes. The king decided that my father will be teaching Murtagh how to use magic." said Kyra.

"Oh, then I believe your father will let you go with me for an hour or two." smiled Angelina "I'll speak with him."

Kyra just smiled.

"And I must admit you got really interesting task." said Angelina "You will get a chance to see how magic is used. Of course, practice your healing. But…Don't you think Murtagh is really handsome boy?"

"Umm…" said Kyra, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anything to my son. It's just something between us." smiled Angelina "But you don't have to say anything if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"Well…he's ok." said Kyra, feeling her face went red again.

"Just ok? You're face tells different story." laughed Angelina and Kyra was shocked "You know, Murtagh looks just like Morzan. I almost confused him with his father at first, but after I noticed he's even better looking."

"You knew Morzan?" asked Kyra surprised and wondered what more will this crazy woman say. She always thought Angelina is little bit weird, and all because she had a son with Galbatorix.

"Yes, I knew him." Angelina took a deep breath "I knew him too good."

"Oh." said Kyra, afraid to ask more. She wasn't sure how would Angelina react or it was just the thing that maybe she didn't want to know.

"I loved Morzan." said Angelina "But he just played with me. Let me live in a dream and left with another woman. That totally destroyed me and I wanted revenge. But I should have known that me being with Galbatorix won't be important to Morzan. It was my mistake."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Kyra surprised. She really didn't expect something like that. And now it was clear to her why Angelina sometimes acted strange with Adrian. It was all because he was Galbatorix's son. And she hated Galbatorix.

"I'm not sure did I ever love Galbatorix. Maybe if I felt something, it was just magic or something not connected with love." said Angelina with a sad look on her face "But it's not a good moment to talk about this."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to bring you some water?" asked Kyra.

"No, don't worry. I'm ok." smiled Angelina again "I have to go now. It was nice to talk with you."

* * *

Murtagh ran out of Galbatorix's towers and called his dragon "_Thorn? Where are you? I want to see you! Come!_"

"_I'm coming!_" said Thorn happily and soon Murtagh could see him flying. When Thorn landed on the ground, Murtagh was surprised how big the dragon is now.

"_Thorn…you look…great!_" Murtagh smiled at the red dragon and gently touched his neck.

"_I'm stronger too!_" said Thorn happily.

"_You are just…perfect! It seems like a dream._" said Murtagh.

"_Then don't wake up!_" laughed Thorn "_What are you waiting for? Don't you want to fly?_"

"_I don't think that's a good idea. You are still too young…_" said Murtagh.

"_Maybe I am young. But magic made me special…better than any other dragon._" said Thorn "_Come on!_"

"_Fine. If you want._" said Murtagh and slowly got onto Thorn's back.

"_Ok, now hold on!_" said Thorn and got in the air.

"_Wow, this is amazing!_" said Murtagh while they were flying over the woods.

"_I know!_" laughed Thorn "_And it's much better to fly with you than having to support Shruikan following me all the time._"

"_Where is Shruikan now?_" asked Murtagh.

"_Umm…probably looking for me._" said Thorn nervously.

"_What?_" asked Murtagh surprised.

"_I escaped from him. I just wanted to see you._" said Thorn.

"_Oh._" said Murtagh "_So Shruikan didn't want to let you go?_"

"_Yes. He said that we don't have anything to do together yet. And that I shouldn't get emotionally close to my rider._" said Thorn "_But he's just stupid old dragon. He doesn't know anything about feelings._"

"_Well, he's Galbatorix's dragon and it's normal that he thinks like that._" said Murtagh.

"_Yes, being Galbatorix's dragon is the worst thing that can happen to a dragon._" said Thorn.

"_Why did you hatch for me? Maybe you would have a better life with someone else._" suddenly said Murtagh.

"_No. You were born to be a rider, my rider. It's not important what happens. We have to be together._" said Thorn.

"_Thorn, I promise you I will do everything to keep you safe from Galbatorix and Shruikan._" said Murtagh "_You are the only friend I have now._"

Suddenly Murtagh felt pain in his head and he closed his eyes.

"_Come here immediately!_" Murtagh could hear Galbatorix's angry voice in his head. Thorn flew back to Galbatorix's towers and landed in front of the king and black dragon.

"What were you two thinking?" yelled Galbatorix "You can't just go somewhere without telling anything to me or someone!"

"We were just flying! You know we can't run away." said Murtagh with a serious look on his face and got down from Thorn's back.

"Yes, you can't! But I need to know where you are! I don't want that something happens to you." said Galbatorix.

"Huh, really? That sounded weird. If you don't want that something happens to us, then let us go. It's easy." said Murtagh and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me angry!" said Galbatorix and pushed Murtagh down on the ground with magic. Thorn let out a loud roar and Shruikan hit him with his tail.

"Don't touch my dragon!" Murtagh looked angrily at Shruikan who just gave him an empty look.

"Well, if you don't want that your dragon gets hurt more, you will do as I say." said Galbatorix "Now get up and come with me. I want to show you something."


	7. Crazy future

"Come here." said Galbatorix quietly. Murtagh was standing in the middle of the throne room and looking at the blue light coming from something hidden in the box.

"Come!" said Galbatorix and picked up the crystal ball. The blue light was now all over the room. Murtagh got closer to Galbatorix who smiled and gave him the crystal ball. When Murtagh touched the ball, it stopped glowing. He looked surprised at the ball and kept touching it gently. Suddenly he felt pain in his head. It felt like thousands of bees are flying inside of his mind. But he didn't drop the ball, just closed his eyes. After some moments the pain was gone, and he looked again at the crystal ball. It was glowing again, but there were pictures in it. At first Murtagh didn't know what are they showing, but then he realized it was a village in fire. People were screaming and running around in front of soldiers who were killing everyone in front of them. Then the picture changed and now he could see two dragons on the sky. It was too dark to see their colors, but they were fighting and moving around really fast. The picture changed again and now Murtagh could see Kyra. She was just smiling, but then another picture of her appeared and on it she seemed to be very sad. Tears were going down her face as she sat there in the dark. Pictures started to mix and they were going faster. Murtagh wasn't sure anymore what is going on. But there were seven pictures he could recognize: red sword, Eragon's face, fire, sky, red dress, someone in the dark and blood. The crystal ball in his hand felt like fire and he dropped it on the floor. It broke into millions of little pieces. Murtagh looked surprised at Galbatorix who started to laugh like crazy.

"What was that?" asked Murtagh.

"The future." smiled Galbatorix "Tell me what you saw."

"Your fall." said Murtagh and a smile appeared on his face.

"You're lying!" said Galbatorix, looking shocked.

"Maybe." said Murtagh, realizing that Galbatorix couldn't see what he saw.

"It's better you tell me now!" said Galbatorix, getting angry.

"_Thorn, I need your help!_" Murtagh called his dragon.

"_Yes?_" Thorn voice sounded weak.

"_Thorn, are you ok? I don't have much time. Can you help me keep some of my memories away from Galbatorix?_" said Murtagh nervously.

"I'm still waiting!" said Galbatorix annoyed.

"_Yes, I can._" said Thorn "_Show me what you want me to protect. But if Galbatorix gets an idea that we did this, he will find out everything._"

"_We can try._" said Murtagh.

"I see you don't want to say." said Galbatorix "Well, this is your last chance to tell me."

"I already told you." smiled Murtagh "I saw the future. You die."

Galbatorix's eyes widened with anger and he yelled something in ancient language, sending dark magic across the room. Murtagh just closed his eyes and let the pain go through his head. When the pain was gone, Murtagh opened his eyes and gave a daring look to Galbatorix. The king was totally angry now.

"Go now!" yelled Galbatorix and Murtagh was out in a second. When he closed the door, he could hear breaking sounds coming from the throne room.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" said someone behind Murtagh's back. He turned around surprised and saw Angelina. She was just smiling at him.

"When you are here, I would like to ask you something." said Angelina, not letting Murtagh to say anything.

"What?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" asked Angelina.

"Why?" Murtagh looked at her like she is crazy.

"Because I'm sure many girls like you. But did you give your heart to someone?" said Angelina with a strange shine in her eyes.

"That's none of your business!" said Murtagh nervously and went fast down the hall, not wanting to be close to that crazy woman.

"_If you're not in love with her, it's just perfect._" thought Angelina and smiled.

* * *

The next day Kyra woke up and realized that she's late. She hurried and went out to see her father and Murtagh.

"Hello, honey." smiled Todd.

"I'm sorry, dad. Why didn't you wake me up?" said Kyra nervously.

"Don't worry. I didn't need you here." said Todd.

"Oh, ok." said Kyra.

"I almost forgot. Miss Angelina wants you to come with her to the town today. I let you go." said Todd.

"Great!" said Kyra happily.

"Just don't spend too much money." laughed Todd.

"But dad, I need a new dress!" said Kyra.

"Honey, don't you have enough clothes already?" asked Todd, realizing that Kyra is acting just like her mother.

"No, I don't! But that's your fault because you didn't let me learn how to make a dress with magic." said Kyra.

"Fine, fine. But just one dress…not whole shop!" said Todd "And why do you suddenly want new clothes so much? Is it for Adrian?"

"Umm, yeah." said Kyra quietly and looked at Murtagh for a moment.

"Where is Adrian by the way?" suddenly asked Todd.

"Here somewhere." said Kyra surprised.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, it's not important." said Todd "Can you go now to my room and bring me one book?"

"Sure." said Kyra "Which one?"

"The blue one about magic." said Todd.

"Ok!" said Kyra and hurried to the tower. Murtagh was looking after her and Todd realized that.

"Don't!" said Todd. Murtagh looked at him surprised.

"Don't even try to get in my daughter's mind. Use your powers on others but my daughter don't touch!" said Todd with a serious look on his face. Murtagh just kept looking at him surprised, not sure how Todd knew what was on his mind.

Kyra was back in some minutes, carrying a big book with her.

"Is it this one?" asked Kyra, showing the book to Todd.

"Yes, it the right one. Give it to Murtagh." said Todd. Kyra gave the book to Murtagh, while looking deep into his eyes. He almost dropped the book and she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Kyra, you should go now. Miss Angelina is waiting for you." said Todd, just hoping Kyra will get away from Murtagh.

"Ok, see you later." said Kyra and smiled. When Kyra was gone, Todd felt relieved.

"What with this book?" suddenly asked Murtagh.

"Oh, yes, the book." said Todd, coming back from his thoughts "It's a book about magic. But more like a book about secret magic. Read it, learn the words and tomorrow you'll try to use it."

"Just that?" asked Murtagh, looking at the book.

"Just? It's not easy at all and soon you'll see that." said Todd little bit angry, thinking how it will be hard for him not to think about Murtagh like Morzan's son.

* * *

Kyra and Angelina were walking through the town, looking for good shops. Angelina led Kyra to one really big and expensive shop, probably the best in whole town. Kyra looked around surprised. There were so many dresses she wanted to have. Angelina realized that Kyra is looking all the time at one dress that was different from others.

"Do you want this one?" asked Angelina and pointed at the dress.

"Umm…" said Kyra, unsure.

"Why don't you try it?" smiled Angelina.

"I…well, ok." finally said Kyra and smiled. When she got in the changing room, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly put the dress in front of her and looked at the mirror. The color of the dress seemed so familiar; it was little bit unusual and probably made with magic. After some moments she finally put it on. Taking another deep breath, she turned back to the mirror. The dress looked great and she went out to show it to Angelina.

"Wow, it looks really amazing!" smiled Angelina "I'm getting you that one for sure!"

"Um, thanks, but you don't have to. I will buy it myself." said Kyra, knowing that Todd will be really angry if she gets this expensive dress.

"Oh no, my dear! I want to give something special to my son's future wife!" smiled Angelina.

"Thanks." smiled Kyra and went back to changing room.

"Adrian will love it!" said Angelina behind her. Kyra smiled and closed the door, looking again at the mirror. It was sure that Adrian would like it, but suddenly Kyra remembered why the color looked so familiar. It was really similar to the color of Thorn's skin. That thought made her shiver for a moment. The smile disappeared from her face and one tear escaped her eyes. She realized that she's more and more away from Adrian and that she wants this dress to look pretty for someone else.

"Are you done? We have some more things to do!" called Angelina from outside and made Kyra jump. She hurried and in few minutes, they were finally out of the shop with Kyra's new dress.

"Where are we going now?" asked Kyra, realizing that she hasn't seen before this part of the town. People stared at them and Kyra was afraid they will attack her or do something to her.

"To a friend of mine. I want to show you something." said Angelina, acting like nothing strange is going on. Kyra looked behind her back few times and was shocked with the fact that one man is following them. Or at least she was thinking that. She wasn't actually sure. Angelina suddenly pulled her into one small house and closed the door behind her. It was very dark in the room and there was one blond girl, dressed in some weird clothes, sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Isabella!" smiled Angelina and pointed at Kyra "That's her."

"Oh, Angie! That was really fast! You just impressed me!" laughed Isabella. Kyra felt really uncomfortable with not knowing who this woman is and all this seemed so scary and strange.

"Kyra! Nice to meet you!" said Isabella "Come! Follow me!"

"Um, nice to meet you too." said Kyra quietly, not really believing that what she just said was true.

"Put your hand on this. I'm going to tell you something about you and future maybe." smiled Isabella. Kyra turned around and gave a questioning look to Angelina.

"It's ok, honey! It can be fun!" smiled Angelina "I'll be outside!"

Kyra immediately looked back at Isabella and the crystal ball in front of her.

"You know, I don't really like these things so if we can just…" wanted to say Kyra and get out of this. She wasn't ready risking that Angelina knows too private things about her.

"Don't be silly, girl! You'll decide later do you like it or not!" laughed Isabella. Kyra finally placed her hand on the crystal ball.

"Ok, you can move your hand now." smiled Isabella after some moments and looked curiously at the ball.

"Interesting." smiled Isabella concentrating on the crystal ball which was now in her hands "You love him, he loves you. What a nice love story. But wait, it won't be easy. You want a really powerful and special man. Oh, girl, you don't know how simple and complicated in same time this is. It all depends on what will you do next. But not just you, it's about his decisions too. Or maybe not even his…There is more…Dark shadow in your lives. Oh, you'll make a mistake, Kyra."

"What mistake?" asked Kyra surprised when Isabella put away the crystal ball and looked at her.

"Big mistake, big mistake!" smiled Isabella like it was all a joke.

"Tell me what it is!" said Kyra nervously.

"I can't…because if I tell you…you'll make it right. And if I do that, nothing from your future." said Isabella "Now go, Angelina is waiting for you."

"But…!" Kyra was almost angry "Fine! I don't have to listen to your stupid words!"

"Be careful with what you say." smiled Isabella and Kyra almost ran out of the room.

"So, how was it?" asked Angelina.

"I guess as always." answered Kyra, trying to look calm and happy like nothing happened.

"You don't believe her?" laughed Angelina.

"Then I guess my life is boring, like a typical love story." said Kyra.

"Well if all is alright, then you'll be really happy!" said Angelina "Isabella is good at this."

"Can we go now? I feel tired." lied Kyra.

"Sure, you can go if you want. I would like to stay and visit some friends." said Angelina "I'll send some guards with you."

"No! I can go alone." said Kyra.

"Are you sure?" asked Angelina surprised.

"Yes, king's guards are everywhere so I don't think something can happen to me." said Kyra and smiled.

"Oh, ok. Then just stay on the road!" said Angelina "See you later!"

* * *

Kyra went fast through the streets, trying to clear her thoughts. But before she could do that, she was in front of Galbatorix's towers. She looked around, but there was no one except guards who didn't even pay attention to her. Finally she decided to go to her room. While walking through the hall, she heard the noise coming from the one of the rooms. Slowly, she got closer to the door and opened it a little bit. She panicked, knowing that this wasn't the best thing to do because the noise stopped. The door opened and someone pulled her inside roughly. Kyra wanted to scream but someone put the hand on her mouth.

"Don't yell. You don't want Galbatorix here, do you?" whispered Murtagh into her ear and let go of her.

"Fine!" said Kyra with angry look on her face, fixing her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Murtagh.

"Well…I heard some noise. It's not really important. What were you doing before I came in?" said Kyra and looked at him.

"That's none of your business." said Murtagh and picked up something from the floor "Is this yours?"

"Yes!" said Kyra and took her bag with dress from his hand.

"You were shopping again?" he rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing. But don't you have enough clothes?" smiled Murtagh.

"It was a gift from Miss Angelina, but that's none of your business!" said Kyra and suddenly smiled "Actually you know what? I think you would like this one."

"Huh, really?" he said like he didn't care at all.

"Yes! I can prove it!" said Kyra self-confidently.

"Oh, this gets better and better." said Murtagh "Do you really think a stupid dress can impress me?"

"You'll see." she said "I'll be right back."

Kyra ran to her room, not sure why it was so important to her what Murtagh thinks about the dress. But maybe that was the only thing she wanted. She hurried to change and fix her hair to look as good as she can. Finally she was done and hurried back down the hall, trying to avoid everyone on her way. It wasn't a nice moment for someone to see her like this. After taking a deep breath, she entered the room. Suddenly Murtagh turned around and looked at her surprised.

"Will you just stare at me or you'll say something?" asked Kyra, laughing nervously.

"Well, it is a nice dress." said Murtagh quietly "Where did you get it?"

"In some shop in the town." said Kyra and Murtagh got closer to her. Kyra felt how her face slowly went red.

"This must be made of something special." said Murtagh, looking better at the material.

"Probably magic." said Kyra.

"Yes." said Murtagh "Interesting."

"So you like it!" smiled Kyra.

"Actually it's not important what I think. Ask your boyfriend." laughed Murtagh.

"Hey, you're not going to tell me what to do! I'm a future…" Kyra stopped in half of the sentence, unsure about her future. Once she really thought she will be Adrian's wife and queen someday, but now it all seemed just like a dream that will never come true.

"What? You're going to tell to Galbatorix that I don't like your dress?" Murtagh was still smiling.

"Uh." said Kyra annoyed and looked at him "Maybe I'll just tell him you're a liar."

"Say what you want." said Murtagh seriously and looked around, trying to find something.

"You like my dress. You said before it is nice." smiled Kyra.

"And what do you want know? That I say it's amazing or what?" asked Murtagh annoyed.

"You don't have to get angry!" said Kyra.

"You know what? You're just like all those stupid royal girls! And you're not even prince's wife yet." said Murtagh.

"How dare you?" said Kyra angrily.

"What? To say the truth? You were the one calling me a liar and now you're again not happy." smiled Murtagh.

"You think I'm stupid? Why?" Kyra looked at him.

"Yes! Because you think everyone has to like you!" said Murtagh.

"No, I don't!" said Kyra "Why would I want everyone to like me? When all I want is…"

"What?" asked Murtagh when Kyra suddenly stopped talking and looked down at the floor. Kyra looked at him, turned around and ran out of the room.

"Kyra! Wait!" Murtagh yelled after her, surprised. She ran down the hall and got into her room, leaving the door half open. Murtagh was following her. She just stood in front of the mirror and kept looking at herself.

"Why is this happening to me? Why?" said Kyra quietly and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Murtagh came behind her back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Kyra gasped surprised and turned around shocked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"You left the door open…are you ok?" asked Murtagh when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." she said and turned around fast to remove the tears from her eyes.

"You're not. You're crying." he said.

"What? Are you going to get into my mind or you already did it?" she said and closed her eyes. This was one of these moments when she really wanted to know how to defend her mind from those who can use magic.

"No, I won't do it." he said "But would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine!" said Kyra annoyed "Oh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I can't do this. I can't. I just can't!"

"What?" Murtagh looked at her surprised "Now I really don't understand what you are trying to say. Maybe you're not stupid, you're crazy!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Kyra, little bit annoyed but then started to laugh "You're probably right. I am crazy."

"Hm, it seems you are different from those girls. They would be screaming at me now." he smiled.

"Maybe girls scream at you because you're annoying." smiled Kyra.

"Maybe." said Murtagh.

* * *

Adrian was looking for Kyra. He got close to her room and heard someone laughing. Quietly he got closer to the door and saw Kyra and Murtagh. Kyra was smiling a lot and Adrian realized he didn't see her happy like that for months. He wanted to ask her what is she doing but this wasn't the right time to make a scene, especially if there isn't a reason to be jealous. But every time Kyra got close to another guy, he was jealous. Especially if he thought that this guy is better than him. He ran down the hall and got to his father's throne room.

"What do you want?" asked Galbatorix and gave him a questioning look.

"I want to know something." said Adrian and Galbatorix just stared at him without saying a word "It's about Kyra."

"What about Kyra?" Galbatorix now seemed more interested in what his son was talking.

"How can I know does she still love me?" asked Adrian.

"And you don't know?" laughed Galbatorix.

"It's not like that. I just want to be sure…" said Adrian.

"Sure about what? That she won't run away with first guy she sees?" Galbatorix was laughing again.

"No! I wanted to ask her to marry me this month and I don't know is it too soon for that. I don't want to ruin our relationship." said Adrian quietly.

"Hm, why so early?" the king was now serious.

"Because I want…I want her to go with me everywhere and…maybe she would help me to become a Dragon Rider." said Adrian and looked at his father.

"You think she could help…hm, interesting." said Galbatorix.

"But if she says no, I don't know what will happen." said Adrian.

"Don't worry, she won't." said Galbatorix totally sure about it.

"No! I won't let you to force her! I don't want that." said Adrian, knowing exactly what his father meant with that.

"Then talk to her now." said Galbatorix.

"I'm not sure…maybe some magic would help me to find the right words." said Adrian.

"Well, if you were a dragon rider, you would know everything. But since you're not…you'll have to do it without help." smiled Galbatorix.

"Fine!" said Adrian and got out from the throne room.


	8. Love or something else

Adrian decided to look for Kyra, hoping that this time she will be alone. He thought it was now or never. The perfect time to ask Kyra to marry him. He was ready to give her everything she wanted. Getting closer and closer to her room, he tried to calm down. Kyra probably wouldn't believe him a word if he was nervous. Finally he got to her door and slowly opened it. Kyra immediately turned around and look at him.

"Hey, my love." said Adrian, happy that she was alone.

"Hey!" Kyra smiled.

"I need to talk to you." said Adrian and gently kissed her "It's important."

"Sure." said Kyra and looked at him surprised.

"I must admit I'm not sure how to do this right, so…" Adrian said, got down on his knee and took her hand "Kyra, my love, will you marry me?"

"I…" Kyra looked at him shocked "…Adrian…this is just…"

"Don't worry, honey. You don't have to answer me now." he smiled and kissed her.

"Oh, Adrian, I don't know what to say…I just…you surprised me." admitted Kyra.

"I know." he smiled "But I love you so so much that I can't live without you. And when we're married everything will be easier."

"What will be easier?" Kyra gave him a questioning look.

"Well, we could go anywhere you want. Away from here. And maybe I would…never mind." said Adrian.

"I don't want to go away from here." said Kyra and looked away.

"What? But didn't you say how you wanted to leave? You were talking about it all the time!" said Adrian surprised and little bit angry.

"I know. But I see that's not the best idea at the moment." said Kyra quietly.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" said Adrian angrily.

"Because of who?" Kyra looked into his eyes.

"The Dragon Rider!" said Adrian nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Kyra looked at him angrily.

"I know he's more interesting for you now but soon I will be a Dragon Rider too!" said Adrian.

"Are you out of your mind?" yelled Kyra "You don't have to be a Dragon Rider! It's not about that! It's not even about him!"

"Are you sure?" said Adrian with surprised look on his face.

"Yes!" said Kyra, hoping that she will get out of this with saying half truth "I just can't let my father here alone with the king! I can't! I'm too worried. And you know Galbatorix would never let you go with me somewhere!"

"Oh." said Adrian confused, unsure what to think "Maybe you're right."

"I am right!" said Kyra, trying to change the topic "I'll think about your idea."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean this…" said Adrian, feeling bad about making a scene because of his jealousy.

"Don't worry. I understand you." smiled Kyra "Now would you give me some time. I want to ask my father what he thinks about this."

"Umm, yes, of course." said Adrian, kissed her and got out. Kyra followed him down the hall and then went to her father's room.

* * *

"Dad!" called Kyra.

"Yes, honey? Come here!" yelled Todd from the library which was next to his room.

"Hey!" said Kyra with a smile on her face "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" asked Todd worried.

"Nothing's wrong, dad." said Kyra "It's just…Adrian asked me to marry him."

"Oh, that's nice!" said Todd happily "When is the wedding?"

"Umm…I haven't answered him yet." said Kyra quietly.

"Why?" Todd asked surprised.

"Because…it's all too fast." said Kyra.

"Hm, maybe…maybe not. It would be great for you and him to finally get together." said Todd.

"Yes, but he told me we should go somewhere far from here." said Kyra.

"That's great! You have always wanted that!" said Todd, happy about idea of having Kyra far from danger.

"Yes…I did…" said Kyra quietly.

"You don't want anymore?" Todd knew what she was thinking.

"Umm, yes." Kyra looked deep into her father's eyes, trying to guess is he maybe reading her thoughts.

"But why?" asked Todd surprised "What has changed?"

"You're staying here…with Galbatorix…and that is just…dangerous! I can't let you be here alone!" said Kyra.

"Honey, don't worry about me! It's more dangerous for you to be here than for me!" said Todd.

"I don't know." said Kyra and looked at the floor.

"Do you love him?" asked Todd.

"Huh." said Kyra, afraid to look back at her father's eyes.

"Hmm, I expected you'll immediately say yes…this means you're not sure…or you don't love him anymore?" said Todd.

"It's not that." said Kyra quietly.

"Kyra, it's ok if you stopped loving him. You don't have to lie to me or to yourself." said Todd quietly "Galbatorix doesn't care much for your relationship with Adrian, so if you want to leave him…it won't be such a big deal. Don't be afraid."

"I love him, but not like before." said Kyra and looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey." said Todd quietly and hugged her. He was now unsure what to do and really hoped that this is not happening because of Morzan's son.

"I don't want to hurt Adrian's feelings. It's just not right!" said Kyra "I still love him. Maybe this will pass me."

"Don't get married if you are not sure about it." said Todd with serious look on his face, thinking about his wedding with Kyra's mother.

"I don't know. It's just…I need time to think about everything." said Kyra.

"That's ok. Take your time." said Todd "But don't worry about anything, especially not about me. This is about your future."

"Ok, thanks dad." smiled Kyra.

* * *

Days were passing by and Adrian was getting more and more nervous. Kyra still didn't say anything to him about getting married and he was now afraid of her answer. Actually she was avoiding him. Always hiding somewhere in the tower or saying that's she busy helping her dad. One day Adrian had to go to another town to pick up something for Galbatorix. Kyra wasn't sure why, but she felt so happy that Adrian is not here. It was the best morning of the last month. She slowly got out from her bed and look through the window. Of course, she was again late because she saw her father and Murtagh doing magic again. She took a deep breath and went to dress. Suddenly she was standing in front of her closet, not knowing what to wear. Usually she took the first thing she found, but today she wanted to look especially pretty. After some time thinking, throwing clothes around the room, she found the right dress. It was a black dress with red lines on it. Finally she hurried down the hall and run out of the towers. She didn't want that her father sees her immediately so she came behind his back. Murtagh saw her standing there and suddenly something in the air got on fire and fell down.

"What are you doing? I told you to put it down on the ground not to burn it!" said Todd angrily and looked at Murtagh who was still looking at Kyra.

"Are you even listening to me?" Todd finally turned around and saw Kyra who was just smiling.

"Hey, dad!" said Kyra and came closer.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Todd nervously and looked at her dark eyes.

"Just for a moment." she said with a shine in her eyes.

"Well, we won't really need you today. You can go to the town, shopping or something." said Todd, surprised by the look in Kyra's eyes. He didn't see that look since Kyra's mother left him. And it hurt him so much that his daughter reminded him so much on her mother.

"I don't feel like going to shopping." smiled Kyra "I could stay here and watch."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It could get dangerous for you here." said Todd.

"I'm staying anyway." smiled Kyra and looked at Murtagh.

"Ok, as you want." finally said Todd, knowing that nothing will make his daughter to give up her ideas. Kyra just sat down and smiled.

"Ok, let's get back to work." said Todd and looked angrily at Murtagh "Can you explain why you burned that thing?"

"Yes." said Murtagh "But I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, even better." said Todd annoyed "You're not concentrating on what you are saying! It's dangerous to say wrong words when using magic!"

"Whatever." Murtagh rolled his eyes "I know what I'm doing."

"…Eh…" said Todd angrily and heard Kyra laughing behind his back.

"Is something funny, Kyra?" Todd looked at her seriously.

"Yes, dad!" she laughed "You're funny!"

"Why do you think that?" Todd was still too serious.

"You're always so into magic!" smiled Kyra.

"Oh." said Todd "Maybe it's better you leave. You're just helping him to drive me crazy."

"Dad, don't be like that!" said Kyra with sad look in her eyes "I promise I won't say anything!"

"Ok, better." finally smiled Todd and looked again at Murtagh "And you stop saying stupid things and concentrate. I'll try to get into your mind and you try to create confusing image I told you about before."

Kyra looked at her father who was whispering something and totally calm look on Murtagh's face.

"Hm, good." said Todd after some moments "You got this one. Any questions?"

"Umm, I have one!" said Kyra and Todd looked at her surprised.

"Kyra, you said you won't say anything!" smiled Todd "But what did you wanted to ask?"

"Er, yes I said I will shut up but…I'm curious…what were you just doing?" said Kyra.

"It's a battle thing, Kyra." said Todd "I don't think you would understand…"

"Oh, yes I would!" said Kyra "Not your little girl anymore, remember? Please, try to explain!"

"Ok, ok." smiled Todd "You see, honey, in battle it's the best thing to read your opponent's mind and protect yours. But since it's hard to stay always concentrated on blocking someone in the middle of the battle, it's easier to create various minds."

"Umm, what?" Kyra looked surprised.

"You see, I told you that you won't get it!" laughed Todd.

"No, it's not that! What do you mean by creating various minds?" asked Kyra.

"Emm, honey, it's creating fake minds in your head…and your opponent can't get in your mind…and he gives up, thinking that you're connected to many other people or that you're crazy!" smiled Todd.

"Oh, I got it! Interesting." said Kyra.

"Do you want to know anything else, honey?" Todd hoped that she will be more interested in magic than in Murtagh, but both were too dangerous for his daughter.

"Hm, yeah…" Kyra laughed at Todd's confused look "Why did you say 'he' gives up? Do you think a girl couldn't do such a thing? I mean be in the battle."

"Yes, of course, some girls are in battles too." said Todd, not sure what was his daughter thinking.

"Then it means I could…" wanted to say Kyra.

"No!" suddenly yelled Todd "Battles are for magicians and elves! Not for you, honey."

"So you say human girls can't go to fight?" Kyra looked at him.

"Exactly!" said Todd, not knowing the other way to get crazy thoughts out of her head.

"That's not true." said Murtagh "Everyone can fight…girls too, if they know what they are doing."

Todd looked at him furiously but Murtagh just smiled.

"Really?" Kyra looked at Murtagh.

"Don't listen to him, honey!" said Todd nervously.

"Yes, it's true. But I think fighting is not for you." said Murtagh, not paying attention to Todd.

"Why do you think that?" Kyra was now standing in front of him and looked at him curiously.

"Because you don't know anything about fighting and you're going to be prince's wife, aren't you?" he laughed.

"That's none of your business." said Kyra quietly "Are you afraid you wouldn't be able to concentrate in my presence?"

Murtagh looked at her surprised and she just smiled. Todd was desperate to get Kyra away from Murtagh but he decided to wait for a second to see where this is going.

"What? You won't say anything?" laughed Kyra. Suddenly Murtagh pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear "Don't be so sure. You don't know anything about me."

Kyra gasped, trying to get away from him but he didn't let her.

"Let go of her!" yelled Todd angrily, ready to do anything to stop this. Murtagh finally let go of her and she looked at him surprised.

"Don't you ever dare to touch my daughter again!" yelled Todd.

"Dad, please! Don't make such a scandal!" Kyra got angry.

"He doesn't have any right to touch you!" said Todd angrily.

"And you don't have any right to be like this! Nothing happened!" said Kyra.

"Kyra, how can you say that?" said Todd "I'm just trying to protect you! You're a lady and future prince's wife; you can't allow men to do with you what they want!"

"I'm not! And I'm not going to marry Adrian!" yelled Kyra "He reminds me too much on you!"

Todd stared at her shocked. He didn't know what to say, just turned around and started running towards the woods. Kyra looked after him, knowing that she said totally wrong thing.

"Dad, please!" she yelled after him but he didn't come back.

"No! What I've done!" Kyra started to cry.

"He'll come back." said Murtagh.

"I know, but I don't know why I'm doing this! I always end up hurting his feelings. Just like my mother." said Kyra quietly "I'm horrible. Worse than her."

"Why do you say that?" asked Murtagh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyra looked at him surprised.

"Why do you care? It's his problem that he can't handle it. He'll be back anyway, forgive you and never mention it again." said Murtagh like nothing happened.

"What's your problem? He's my father! I can't do this to him!" said Kyra confused.

"So what? You know nothing will happen." said Murtagh in a cold voice.

"My heart is not a stone!" yelled Kyra "Don't you have feelings?"

"Kyra, you know what you want and it's not important what will happen to others." said Murtagh.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." she said.

"Nothing. Just that you were trying to seduce me. And you father doesn't like it, so what? You still did it. It's not worth it to cry now." he said.

"You are crazy!" said Kyra angrily.

"Yeah, because you are driving me crazy." Murtagh said and suddenly he was so close to her.

"I'm driving you crazy?" Kyra gave him a questioning look.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he smiled "So if I say yes, what will you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she smiled, not knowing why.

"You don't? Well, if I say I fell in love with you, will you be happy and leave?" he looked at her and smiled.

"You fell in love with me?" she smiled again.

"Why do you want to know? So you can celebrate your victory?" he asked.

"My victory?" she looked at him surprised.

"Yes, isn't that what you want? Make a guy to fell in love with you, and then find another target? You're just like those rich girls who don't know what to do so they play with men." he said "Just for fun, right?"

"You're stupid!" said Kyra "It's not like that! What do you know about that?"

"Tell me how is it then?" said Murtagh.

"Do you always have to be like this? Sometimes you seem to be a normal nice guy but then there comes that cold monster without feelings!" she yelled.

"Well sorry I can't be a part of your world of illusions!" he said.

"World of illusions? You don't know what you're talking about! In my whole life I was in love with just two guys! And both of them disappointed me. It's not an illusion to want someone to love you. Everyone needs to love someone." she said quietly.

"Stupidity! Love can't keep you alive!" he said nervously.

"Yes, it can! But you wouldn't understand it anyway." she said "You don't know how to love."

"You're annoying!" said Murtagh "Go away from me!"

"No, I won't." she said quietly.

"What?" he looked at her surprised "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…if love means nothing to you." she whispered. He stared at her dark eyes filled with tears. She suddenly ran to the towers, letting the tears go down her face.

* * *

"Kyra, where are you going?" suddenly said Galbatorix when Kyra ran next to him.

"Um…" was all that Kyra managed to say. She just stood there in front of Galbatorix with tears in her eyes.

"Well, let's find out." said Galbatorix and his voice sounded evil. Kyra looked at him with wide eyes, knowing what will happen. She wasn't sure should she try to run away even that would probably be the worst option. But it was horrible to let Galbatorix to find out what happened. Suddenly Kyra looked at Galbatorix and then the door. It seemed she can escape. Even he could find her or get her back. She decided to take her chances and started running to the door as fast as she could, getting out of the towers again. Galbatorix was so surprised by her action that he couldn't even react. Finally he furiously went out of the towers, knowing that she couldn't go far. Kyra was just running, not seeing anything. It seemed like everything stopped around her and she closed her eyes.

"Kyra, stop!" said Murtagh and grabbed her arm.

"No!" she yelled but he was holding her.

"Kyra, what's wrong?" asked Murtagh and then saw Galbatorix coming "Oh."

"You see, that's the problem." said Kyra looking at Galbatorix's angry face.

"What did you do?" asked Murtagh, still holding her arm.

"Um, he wanted to get into my mind and I…ran away." said Kyra, breathing heavily.

"Stay here." said Murtagh quietly and Galbatorix was in front of them in a second.

"You!" said Galbatorix angrily and pointed his finger at Kyra who was standing behind Murtagh "What were you thinking?"

"You're not going to touch her!" said Murtagh.

"What did you say?" yelled Galbatorix, shaking from anger.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." said Murtagh.

"What?" Galbatorix was laughing "You're playing with fire, Murtagh."

"Kyra, run!" Murtagh whispered to her and she looked at him surprised "Now!"

Kyra looked for a second at him and Galbatorix and started running to the woods, hoping she will find her father there. He was the only one who could protect her and tell her what to do.

"Where is she going?" asked Galbatorix surprised and angry "She can't escape from me!"

"Let her go." said Murtagh.

"And who will stop me? You?" Galbatorix was laughing.

"Yes." said Murtagh realizing that he should keep Galbatorix here as long as he can. That should be enough time for Kyra to find her father.

"Why are you doing this? You know what I can do to you and that you can't do anything about it." smiled Galbatorix, feeling really powerful.

"Obviously you're too stupid to get it!" said Murtagh and smiled.

"Shut up!" yelled Galbatorix furiously and whispered something in ancient language. Murtagh fell down on the ground, feeling like someone just put acid into his blood. It was too painful for him, but Galbatorix didn't stop. He was still laughing when Murtagh closed his eyes. Then Galbatorix turned around and saw Kyra and Todd coming.

"Oh, how nice!" laughed Galbatorix.

"My daughter wants to say something, my king." said Todd quietly.

"Yes?" said Galbatorix, faking surprised look.

"I'm sorry, my king." whispered Kyra, looking all the time at the ground.

"Ah well, I'll forget this happened. But next time I won't be so nice to you." said Galbatorix. Suddenly Kyra saw Murtagh laying on the ground. She gasped in shock and Todd looked surprised.

"He'll be fine." said Galbatorix and went back to the towers like nothing happened.

"Oh, no! Murtagh! Please, wake up!" Kyra immediately got next to him, touching gently his pale face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. A smile appeared on his face and she smiled too. Todd was looking them carefully all the time but didn't get any closer. Suddenly Murtagh put his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Finally he kissed her and she didn't try to get away. Todd looked shocked, unable to move. Then Murtagh closed his eyes again and Kyra was trying to catch her breath.

"No! What's wrong?" suddenly Kyra turned and looked at Todd.

"Don't worry, honey." said Todd "He'll wake up later."

Kyra looked at her father's face and realized he's not sure what he saw. But Todd didn't say anything, just pretended nothing strange happened. Even Kyra wasn't sure about anything. The kiss felt so good and not even a little bit wrong because she just betrayed Adrian. There was a mess again in her head and tons of questions.


	9. Wrong decisions

Murtagh woke up immediately when someone entered his room. He opened his eyes but had to close them again because of the pain he felt in his head.

"I see you feel better." said Todd while Murtagh was trying to open his eyes again.

"I would have been much better, if you hadn't woken me up." said Murtagh, now looking at Todd and sitting up in his bed.

"It's not my fault that you're so sensitive when people are around you." said Todd.

"Why did you come anyway?" asked Murtagh.

"I came to talk with you." said Todd quietly.

"About what?" said Murtagh and got up, facing Todd "About your sweet little daughter?"

"Don't you dare to speak about her like that!" said Todd, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Am I ruining your plans to marry your daughter with the prince?" laughed Murtagh "Maybe you won't get rich and important after all."

"You don't know anything about that! I'm warning you, next time you say…" said Todd angrily.

"Oh, you'll do what?" Murtagh rolled his eyes "Kill me? Well, you can't do that so…"

Todd looked at him furiously. He couldn't hold on anymore and hit Murtagh in the face.

"Right…" said Murtagh, wiping the blood away from his lip "…you can still do this."

"You're making me do things I don't like to do." said Todd, feeling guilty.

"Huh." said Murtagh when Todd got closer and healed his lip.

"I don't want you near my daughter again!" said Todd, walking around nervously.

"That won't be possible. She's the one who is all the time near me." said Murtagh.

"Then stop acting stupidly! I won't let you to touch her, especially to kiss her!" said Todd angrily "What were you thinking? What do you want from her?"

Murtagh didn't say anything and Todd was getting more and more nervous. Suddenly the door opened and they both looked in that direction.

"What's going on?" asked Kyra surprised when she saw the tension in the room.

"Nothing." said Todd immediately.

"You're awake." Kyra smiled at Murtagh.

"Kyra, what are you doing here actually?" asked Todd.

"Just came to see what's going on." said Kyra "Oh, and dad…Angelina wants to talk to you, now."

"Oh, ok." said Todd, thinking should he really leave Kyra and Murtagh alone.

"Dad! She doesn't like to wait." Kyra reminded him.

"Of course." said Todd and left the room, totally nervous about it.

"Did you invent that?" suddenly asked Murtagh.

"What?" Kyra looked at him surprised.

"To get your father out of the room…is it true or not?" asked Murtagh.

"Half true." admitted Kyra "She just wanted to see him, but not so urgently."

"Oh." said Murtagh "So why did you come? For real."

"For real? I wanted to ask you something." said Kyra, feeling little bit nervous.

"To ask me what?" Murtagh kept looking at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Kyra, feeling that her face went red.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't know." said Kyra and looked at the floor.

"Would you like me to do it again?" he got closer to her and put his hand on her face.

"I…" she looked at him and gasped as his lips touched hers again and again.

"Stop!" she suddenly yelled and pushed him away "This isn't right!"

"Then why are you doing it?" he laughed.

"I…you…we…umm, you kissed me!" she finally said, not sure about anything.

"Yes, I did. But you kissed me too." he said "And you were enjoying it."

"How do you now?" she yelled "Oh, no! You were reading my mind!"

"Actually I wasn't, but you see I'm right." he smiled.

"Urgh, you're confusing me!" she said nervously.

"You're a weird girl, you know." said Murtagh and whispered something in ancient language.

"What did you do?" asked Kyra surprised when she heard something behind her back.

"Making sure no one interrupts." said Murtagh, a strange shine appeared in his eyes.

"What?" Kyra turned around in shock, realizing that the door was locked.

"You can thank to your dad for this." laughed Murtagh and turned around from her, looking through the window.

"Uh, what are you trying to do? Make my dad crazy?" asked Kyra, thinking about what will happen if her father comes back. Murtagh didn't say anything, just kept looking through the window.

"Ok, I believe you just made a big mistake." said Kyra in a serious voice.

"Really?" said Murtagh, not even looking at her.

"Yes!" said Kyra and got closer to Murtagh "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Look." said Murtagh and Kyra looked through the window. She saw Todd and Angelina talking and then they went down the street.

"Where are they going?" asked Kyra, not really expecting for an answer.

"They're going to the town." said Murtagh and looked at Kyra.

"Then you can unlock the door since my father is not here." said Kyra.

"No. I won't." he said "I didn't do that because of your father."

"Oh." said Kyra quietly "I don't understand what you are trying to do."

Murtagh didn't say anything, just kept looking at her.

"Ok, will you stop doing this? You're freaking me out!" she said nervously "I don't know what you're thinking but it's annoying because it seems you don't have any idea what you want!"

"Do you really want to know what I want?" he gave her a questioning look.

"You're so strange. But I think I know what's the problem." she said "You want something, obviously, but you are not sure should you do it. Or you don't know how to do it."

"You're talking too much." he said annoyed, but Kyra could see the shock on his face.

"I was right." Kyra smiled suddenly and got closer to him "Do it."

"What are you doing?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Do it." she whispered and gently touched his face.

"Get away from me!" he yelled and pushed her away.

"No." she smiled "I want you to kiss me like you mean it."

Murtagh looked at her surprised. Kyra just smiled and suddenly he pulled her in his arms. They started to kiss passionately, forgetting about everything.

* * *

"Will Adrian come back soon?" asked Todd while he was walking to the town with Angelina.

"I don't know." said Angelina "Why?"

"Well I think Kyra misses him a lot. I don't like her to be alone." said Todd.

"Oh, she's not alone." smiled Angelina.

"I know what you mean but don't you think it's better that they get married soon?" asked Todd.

"No." said Angelina.

"You don't want…?" Todd was surprised.

"It's not that." said Angelina "They are a really nice couple but I believe they have to be sure about it. Do you want your daughter to be unhappily married because you wanted it?"

"No! Never!" said Todd.

"Then let them do what they want." said Angelina "I think we have enough experience with that."

"You're right. They have to decide." said Todd quietly.

"Of course I'm right." smiled Angelina "What actually happened with your wife?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Todd.

"Ok. But Kyra is not her mother and you can't decide for her. You also can't protect her forever." said Angelina "And Murtagh is not his father."

"Why are you saying that? What he has to do with this?" asked Todd surprised.

"Because I know your hate for Morzan and that's why you hate Murtagh too." said Angelina.

"Don't mention his name!" yelled Todd angrily but then managed to calm down "I'm sorry…it's just…hard for me."

"It's ok. I understand. I should hate him too. But what's the point? He's dead…I hope." said Angelina.

"It was his fault that my wife left. He probably did something to her. She wasn't immune to magic." said Todd in a sad voice.

"Magic or not, but he always seemed perfect to me. Too bad he was crazy." said Angelina, looking at the sky. It seemed like she's going to cry.

"Perfect, huh? There was nothing perfect about him." said Todd angrily.

"Let's forget him. I don't want to make this conversation uncomfortable for you." smiled Angelina.

"Um, it's ok. But yes, I agree it's better not to talk about it anymore." said Todd.

"So…would you like to eat something? We can go to my favorite restaurant." smiled Angelina.

"Of course, anything you want." said Todd, still thinking about Kyra and her future.

* * *

Few hours passed and suddenly Kyra opened her eyes. She immediately sat up on the bed and looked around.

"Oh, no." she gasped when she saw Murtagh laying next to her and her dress on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh smiled at her.

"Oh, no, it can't be!" she said "Tell me we didn't…"

"Are you really that stupid so you forgot everything?" he was still smiling.

"I actually hoped it was just a nice dream." said Kyra quietly.

"Wow, you actually dream me?" Murtagh had a surprised look on his face and started to laugh.

"No, I don't!" yelled Kyra and jumped on him, getting close to him and wanting to kiss him.

"Kyra, Galbatorix could come any moment." whispered Murtagh, but let her kiss him.

"Now? You weren't thinking on that before! Why would he come now?" asked Kyra surprised, afraid that Murtagh wants to get rid of her.

"Because Thorn thinks that." said Murtagh quietly and whispered something in ancient language.

"Oh, great!" said Kyra angrily, grabbing her dress "I hate that dragon talking thing! Do you tell everything to him?"

"Our minds are connected. There are no secrets between us." simply said Murtagh as they were both putting on their clothes.

"Whatever." said Kyra when suddenly the door opened. They both looked in that direction and saw the king standing there with surprised look on his face.

"What are you two doing?" asked Galbatorix suspiciously.

"Nothing, my king." Kyra smiled nervously, hoping that Galbatorix won't read her mind.

"Hm, whatever." said Galbatorix seriously "Murtagh, come with me now."

The king went out and Murtagh followed him, leaving Kyra alone in the room.

"Just great! I'm dead now!" said Kyra to herself "What I'm going to do now? Adrian will never forgive me."

Suddenly she ran out of the room and hurried out, hoping that she will stay safe for some time. She wasn't sure will Murtagh tell something to Galbatorix about what happened.

* * *

Murtagh followed the king to one room he never saw before. Galbatorix actually opened it with magic, just splitting the wall. They both stepped in and the wall closed behind them. Murtagh looked around surprised. There was a big stone in the middle of the room that looked really scary. There was a big stoned dragon on the top of it and screaming human heads were covering the rest of the stone.

"Come here." said Galbatorix who was standing next to the stone. Murtagh looked at the king suspiciously and took a small step forward.

"Come on, we don't have a whole day!" said Galbatorix impatiently. Murtagh slowly got closer and stared at the stone in front of him. He was curious about what that was, but a part of him didn't want to know. It had to be something horrible because everything Galbatorix had was like that. Suddenly Galbatorix grabbed Murtagh's hand and Murtagh realized Galbatorix is holding a knife in the other hand. He gasped as Galbatorix cut his hand and placed it on the stone.

"Don't move." said Galbatorix and started saying something in ancient language that Murtagh couldn't understand. Murtagh felt like some strange power is coming out from the stone and it made him feel little bit dizzy. After some moments he couldn't stand it anymore because the power was growing and his body started to shake while he was feeling cold and warm in the same time. Galbatorix finished his talking and Murtagh fell down on the ground, trying to catch his breath. The king started to laugh and Murtagh looked at his hand, realizing that the cut was gone and he could see there is no blood on the stone, even he was sure that blood did came out.

"What is that thing?" asked Murtagh, getting up slowly.

"Something special. You don't need to know anything else." smiled Galbatorix.

"I have the right to know!" said Murtagh angrily.

"Don't make me angry, boy. I decide what you can and what you can't know." said Galbatorix and pushed Murtagh against the wall with magic. Then he just went out of the room, leaving Murtagh alone there.

* * *

After he said goodbye to Angelina, Todd went to the throne room. Galbatorix was waiting for him.

"It's done." said Galbatorix when Todd came in.

"What?" asked Todd surprised.

"My special plan is done. It went out just great." smiled Galbatorix, talking like a crazy man lost in his thoughts.

"I'm glad." said Todd, looking at the king "But I'm not sure I know what you are talking about, my king."

"Never mind. You'll see." laughed Galbatorix.

"I wanted to ask you do you need anything." said Todd.

"Not really." said Galbatorix "Actually, wait! I want you to speak with your daughter."

"Is something wrong?" asked Todd worried.

"Just talk with her about her plans for Adrian. I don't want any surprises when my son gets home." said Galbatorix.

"Surprises?" asked Todd suspiciously.

"Don't worry, my friend." laughed Galbatorix "I just don't want to see your daughter running away on her wedding day."

"But they haven't decided yet when are they getting married." said Todd.

"They're getting married in a week." said Galbatorix "I decided for them."

"But…" tried to say Todd.

"I'm the king and I decide!" Galbatorix got angry.

"I'm sorry, my king." said Todd quietly and Galbatorix just gave him a sign to get out of the room. Todd immediately went to look for Kyra. He finally found her sitting under one tree.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere." said Todd and sat next to her.

"Nothing. Just clearing my thoughts." said Kyra and smiled "I'm here because I don't want to be close to Galbatorix."

"Why? What happened? Did he again try to read your mind?" Todd got angry.

"No dad, he didn't. I was just afraid that he could." said Kyra.

"Oh, ok. Galbatorix decided you're getting married with Adrian when he gets back." said Todd.

"What?" Kyra looked at him shocked.

"Yes, I tried to convince him that it's you who have to decide but he didn't want to listen. I'm sorry." said Todd "Tell me what you have decided."

"I wasn't thinking about it." said Kyra quietly "I didn't have time…"

"What were you thinking about all this time then?" asked Todd surprised.

"Nothing special." whispered Kyra "I just don't want to get married so soon."

"Can you explain to me why Galbatorix wanted me to speak with you? What is going on?" asked Todd nervously.

"Nothing happened. Galbatorix just saw me talking to Murtagh." said Kyra, hoping that her father won't get angry but she was wrong again.

"What? What were you doing with him again? He is dangerous for you!" yelled Todd.

"Dad! Calm down! We were just talking!" said Kyra, looking away from Todd.

"Kyra! Don't lie to me!" said Todd "I can see it in your eyes! He kissed you again, didn't he? I'm going to kill him!"

"Dad, please!" yelled Kyra and tears started to run down her face.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." said Todd and hugged her "But you need to tell me what happened. I won't let him do something to you."

"It's just…I don't know how to explain it." Kyra whispered "I think I'm in love with him."

"What? No, honey, you're not!" said Todd upset "You love Adrian. You're just confused, honey."

"I don't know. He is just…special." said Kyra, feeling bad about telling this to her father.

"Why do you think that? What is so special about him?" said Todd, hoping he will prove to Kyra that she is wrong about this.

"He's a Dragon Rider." whispered Kyra and Todd stared at her in shock.

"And let me guess." said Todd quietly "He looks great and you feel different when he's around?"

"How…?" Kyra asked surprised, thinking how her father can know this but if he was reading her mind then he would kill her by now.

"That's exactly the same thing your mother said about Morzan." said Todd nervously "I guess Dragon Riders have some special effect on women. You have to go away from here, honey. This is not good for you."

"But if I leave, Galbatorix will find us and kill us both. I can't do that!" said Kyra.

"Kyra, don't be silly. We'll find a way. I will protect you." said Todd.

"No, dad. It's going to be fine. I'll marry Adrian and all will be fine." said Kyra.

"Honey, no! You don't have to suffer." said Todd.

"I love Adrian, everything will be fine. Trust me." said Kyra.

"It won't. You won't be happy and Adrian too. Don't make a same mistake as your mother." said Todd with a sad look on his face.

"Dad, when are you going to realize I'm not her? I can make my own decisions." said Kyra "I'm going to my room now. Adrian will return soon and I have to be ready."

"Kyra…" wanted to say Todd but she was already running to the towers.

* * *

"Where were you?" yelled Galbatorix when Angelina entered the throne room.

"That's none of your business." said Angelina "I had some things to do."

"How dare you? My men saw you with Todd!" yelled Galbatorix and got close to her.

"I'm not your wife, remember? I can be with whoever I want." said Angelina.

"Urgh, I can't even look at you!" yelled Galbatorix and turned away from her.

"You still love me, don't you?" laughed Angelina "I'm sorry I remind you on that."

"Shut up! I don't feel like killing you, but if you continue this…" said Galbatorix through his teeth "You have to do something for me."

"Ok, what?" asked Angelina and rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time that Galbatorix treats her like his servant.

"Go to the secret room and get Murtagh out of there." said Galbatorix.

"What? What were you doing?" asked Angelina shocked.

"You'll see." laughed Galbatorix.

"But you're the only one who can enter that room." said Angelina.

"Umm, and you too because you're my…well, because I say so!" said Galbatorix annoyed.

"Oh, well fine then." smiled Angelina and went out of the throne room. She just heard some noise from there, probably Galbatorix breaking something in his madness. Angelina hurried down the hall because she wasn't really sure where the secret room was. Galbatorix took her there just once and that was a long time ago. Finally she decided to go till the end of the hall, hoping she will be in front of the right wall. Part of her was happy that Galbatorix still thinks about her as his wife, even she was never that. She placed her hand on the wall and said the magic word Galbatorix gave her and the wall opened. Angelina smiled to herself and entered the room. She immediately saw Murtagh who was looking at the stone, trying to find a clue what that is.

"Hey, come!" said Angelina, calling Murtagh to come out of the room.

"Tell me what that is" said Murtagh and pointed at the stone.

"I would tell you, if I knew." said Angelina "But you wouldn't like to stay here forever, would you?"

"Fine." said Murtagh and followed her out of the room.

"You're really making problems for Todd." smiled Angelina while they were walking down the hall.

"Why do you say that?" Murtagh looked at her curiously.

"He's loosing his daughter because of you." said Angelina "But he will never let you be with her, I'm sure."

"He can't decide about something like that." said Murtagh.

"So you do love her and you're ready to fight for her?" asked Angelina. Murtagh didn't say anything.

"So you don't love her and you're just playing with her?" Angelina gave him a questioning look.

"That's none of your business." said Murtagh.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." smiled Angelina "But…if you don't tell me the truth, I will tell a lie about you to Galbatorix."

"What?" Murtagh looked at her angrily.

"You know, Galbatorix still loves me and I could make you a lot of trouble. Not that I want to, but if you don't tell me…maybe I won't have other choice." smiled Angelina and Murtagh realized again why Galbatorix loved her so much. They were both crazy.

"Yes, I love her! Happy now?" said Murtagh annoyed.

"Interesting." laughed Angelina "You're so like him, but on the other hand you're little bit different from Morzan in some things."

"I'm nothing like him!" said Murtagh angrily.

"That's what you think." said Angelina "But some things you just can't deny."

"You're crazy!" said Murtagh and hurried down the hall. Then he saw Kyra going into her room and he followed her.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyra when she saw Murtagh standing on the door "Are you crazy? Adrian could be here any moment!"

"I don't care." he said and closed the door, getting closer to her.

"Murtagh…" whispered Kyra as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Will you marry him?" whispered Murtagh.

"Yes…" said Kyra "I have to."

"Why?" asked Murtagh and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because I don't have a choice." said Kyra.

"Do you love me?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes." she whispered while tears were going down her face again.

"Then don't marry him." said Murtagh.

"I already made a decision." said Kyra "Please, leave. Adrian will come soon."

"Fine." he whispered "But I can't promise you I won't be back sometime."

"Go!" said Kyra and tried to calm down while Murtagh was leaving. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair.

* * *

After some moments the door opened and she saw Adrian there.

"Kyra, my love, I can't wait anymore. You…" said Adrian and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm going to marry you." said Kyra.

"You will?" said Adrian happily "Oh, my love! I knew you love me!"

"Your father decided the wedding will be this week." said Kyra and looked away from him.

"What? Don't tell me my father forced you to accept marriage. Because if he did, you can still tell me the truth." said Adrian, angry on his father.

"No, it wasn't him. I was the one who made this decision. I love you and I want to get married with you." said Kyra and forced herself to smile.

"Oh, you don't know how happy I am right now!" said Adrian and started to kiss her.

"Umm." she moved away from him.

"What?" asked Adrian surprised.

"Since we're getting married this week I think you shouldn't see me until the wedding. I have so many things to do. Find a dress and everything so you know…" Kyra smiled.

"Oh, yes, right!" said Adrian and kissed her once again before he left the room.

* * *

"Congratulations, my son!" laughed Galbatorix when Adrian got into the throne room.

"Umh, why don't you just let me say it? I hate it when you read my mind." said Adrian.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait that much." laughed Galbatorix "Now we have a wedding to prepare! It will be the biggest wedding ever!"

"Sure." smiled Adrian "But I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" asked Galbatorix surprised.

"Where is that green dragon egg?" asked Adrian.

"Here." said Galbatorix and looked at his son "Do you think it could hatch?"

"Maybe." said Adrian.

"Why now?" asked Galbatorix curiously.

"Because I believe it would hatch now when I'm completely happy." said Adrian self-confidently.

"I say you should wait a little bit more." said Galbatorix with a serious look on his face.

"Why? Don't you want that to happen?" asked Adrian surprised.

"Yes, I want. But not now, we should wait. I have some other plans right now and you're getting married so no need to hurry." said Galbatorix.

"But…" wanted to say Adrian.

"No, you should get married first because your love is afraid of dragons." laughed Galbatorix "You don't want to ruin the wedding with your dragon."

"But I don't want Morzan's son to be better than me!" said Adrian.

"He's not better than you, Adrian. He'll never be. I need him for some things that are too dangerous for you." said Galbatorix.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Adrian surprised.

"First we need to capture that boy…Eragon…and his precious dragon, then we're going to get many dragon eggs!" laughed Galbatorix.

"Then what?" asked Adrian.

"We're going to get rid of them all! And I'm going to rule forever!" said Galbatorix.

"And what about me being a Rider? Can't I try to become a Rider now and capture Eragon?" asked Adrian, excited about the idea.

"No! Even if you become a Rider, Eragon will be stronger than you. We don't have enough time to make you better than him." said Galbatorix "We don't know how much can he learn from those stupid elves!"

"So you're going to send Murtagh to do that? Why is he better than me?" said Adrian angrily.

"Silly boy. If something happens to Murtagh, we still have you and green dragon. I don't want you to get killed because you're trying to prove something to me and to your future wife." laughed Galbatorix when he checked his son's mind.

"Don't do that!" said Adrian "Maybe you don't want me to become a Rider so you could keep reading my mind when you want."

"Do you think that being a Rider would change our connection?" laughed Galbatorix.

"Urgh." said Adrian annoyed, unsure what to think.

"Now concentrate just on the wedding. Nothing else matters now." said Galbatorix "Kyra will maybe help you to become a Rider."

"As you want." said Adrian "I'm going to prepare everything for the wedding."


	10. Strange happenings

Some days passed by and everything was ready for Adrian's and Kyra's wedding. The whole town was preparing for it because Galbatorix wanted just the best for that special day. Angelina helped Kyra to choose the dress and get ready. Kyra was getting more and more nervous because the day of her wedding came too fast for her.

"Oh, honey, you look great!" said Angelina happily when she finished fixing Kyra's dress.

"Really? Don't you think my hair looks little bit weird?" asked Kyra nervously "Maybe I should just lift it up a little bit more."

"No! It's perfect. Don't touch anything." smiled Angelina.

"Ok, thanks!" said Kyra and looked again at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to check how's everything going." said Angelina and left the room. Kyra was still trying to fix her look to the last detail. Some moments after she heard the door opened and turned around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Just came to see how you are." said Murtagh "You look beautiful."

"Umm, thanks." said Kyra and looked at the mirror again. Murtagh got closer to her and gently touched her arm.

"Don't!" said Kyra quietly "You're going to ruin my dress!"

"Fine." said Murtagh and got away from her "Are you happy?"

"Well, I'm standing here…on my wedding day, in perfect dress with perfect hairstyle and make-up. I'm going to marry a prince…isn't that a dream of every girl?" said Kyra and looked at him.

"Maybe, how should I know?" smiled Murtagh.

"Actually it is a dream of every girl. It is my dream too." said Kyra "But something is missing…"

"What?" asked Murtagh curiously.

"You." whispered Kyra and felt like she's going to cry.

"Oh, how sweet." laughed Murtagh "But don't cry, you'll ruin your perfect look. I'm still here."

"Yes, now. But when I get married nothing will be the same." said Kyra.

"It's your decision." he said and got closer to her.

"Don't you dare…" tried to say Kyra but Murtagh already kissed her.

"Urgh, I hate you!" yelled Kyra "Look what you have done! Now I have to fix it all again."

"Don't make such a drama from nothing." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Just get out! You're not supposed to speak with me and you're not helping me!" she yelled.

"I don't know why is everything always so difficult with you." said Murtagh "I'm glad you're getting married."

"Oh, shut up! You don't even know me." said Kyra.

"Not again." Murtagh rolled his eyes "I'm going, ok?"

"No, wait!" suddenly said Kyra.

"What is it now?" asked Murtagh annoyed "You want me to get out or to stay?"

"Can you do something for me?" asked Kyra.

"Depends. What do you want?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Well, you have access to the room with books and things that Galbatorix keeps, right?" asked Kyra.

"Yes…but there are mostly old books about magic. Why do you ask?" said Murtagh suspiciously.

"But except books about magic, there should be some old documents." said Kyra, trying to remember what her father told her once.

"Exactly. So you actually know about what you're talking…why don't you just tell me what you want then?" smiled Murtagh.

"Well I'm not sure exactly…but could you look for documents where my father's name is mentioned?" asked Kyra.

"Sure, but can I know why do you need that?" Murtagh gave her a questioning look.

"My father has been working for Galbatorix for a long time. Maybe there is something that can help me find out about my mother's disappearance." said Kyra with a sad look in her eyes "I want to know what really happened and my father doesn't want to tell. And now when I get married I won't have something special to do. But I need something…a clue."

"Why do you want to know that so badly? There must be a reason why your father doesn't want to tell it to you." said Murtagh.

"It's important to me. Maybe you can't understand that but I can't believe my mother left without a reason. And I don't even know if she's still alive." said Kyra, almost crying.

"Ok, I'll look for it." said Murtagh and looked at the door "Someone's coming."

"What? Now? Who?" whispered Kyra nervously.

"It's your father." whispered Murtagh and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" whispered Kyra shocked, hoping that her father won't see Murtagh.

"Don't worry. Thorn will catch me." smiled Murtagh and jumped through the window.

"No!" screamed Kyra and wanted to look through the window when her father came in.

"Honey! What's wrong?" asked Todd worried and Kyra immediately closed the window, still shocked.

"Nothing dad." tried to smiled Kyra.

"What's with the window and why were you screaming then?" asked Todd.

"It's just…the window opened…and I was afraid the wind will mess up my hair." said Kyra, hoping that Todd will believe her.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. You look…great." said Todd happily.

"Thanks, dad!" smiled Kyra and hugged him.

"Now you have to hurry. Adrian is waiting for you." said Todd.

"But I…" wanted to say Kyra and saw a red dragon flying outside "Actually I'm ready."

"Great." smiled Todd as they were going out of the room.

* * *

Kyra was feeling nervous during the ceremony and couldn't wait that all finishes. Adrian couldn't stop smiling and he looked just great. Galbatorix was watching them from a distance, probably afraid to be too close to people who came to see the wedding. There were also many magicians and solders who had to make sure that no one ruins the perfect day for king's son. Finally the ceremony finished and the party started. Many people wanted to get a chance to congratulate to the lucky couple. After smiling for a long time to everyone, Kyra left behind the towers to be alone.

"I haven't seen so unhappy bride." Murtagh whispered behind her back, making her jump.

"Uh, you scared me." said Kyra, trying to catch her breath "I just couldn't smile all the time. It started to look silly."

"You shouldn't have been so obvious." said Murtagh.

"What do you mean?" she gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know did you notice, but you stared at me while saying yes." he smiled.

"I did? Oh, great." Kyra rolled her eyes "I hope Adrian didn't notice. I just hate boring weddings."

"Don't worry. He wouldn't notice anything. He was staring at you like you put a spell on him." said Murtagh.

"Do you think Galbatorix noticed?" asked Kyra worried.

"No, he was too worried will someone try to kill him." smiled Murtagh.

"Good." said Kyra "Wow, I'm a princess now."

"Yes, you are." said Murtagh "Now you have to be happy."

"I'm not." said Kyra.

"What? You won't be happy until you become a queen or what?" asked Murtagh.

"I'm a horrible person." said Kyra "I have everything and I'm not happy. Actually I have everything I never wanted."

"Spare me the drama, please." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"You're right. It's time to enjoy my life!" suddenly started to laugh Kyra "Maybe I should buy a new dress."

"Why am I even talking to you?" said Murtagh.

"Because I'm your princess!" laughed Kyra.

"Don't get too excited about that. Galbatorix won't like it." said Murtagh.

"Fine." said Kyra "But now it's time to finish with…well, our…you know."

"If that's what you want." said Murtagh.

"Yes. I love Adrian more than I love you. It was just…passion, not love." said Kyra "But we can stay friends, right?"

"Right." said Murtagh "Unless you get too annoying."

"Hey!" laughed Kyra "Well, I should go now."

* * *

Days and weeks were passing by too fast. All her time Kyra dedicated to looking for clues about her mother's disappearance, but it seemed hopeless. Adrian was trying again to become a Rider but the egg just didn't want to hatch. Galbatorix was lost again in his crazy plans because Angelina left somewhere without even saying goodbye. Murtagh and Thorn were now much stronger and able to fight with the best magicians. One day Galbatorix was too nervous and everyone in the towers could feel it.

"What's going on?" asked Kyra "I have a feeling like it's totally cold in here."

"My dad is preparing the army for the battle." said Adrian.

"What? You knew about that and you didn't tell me?" asked Kyra angrily.

"I thought it's not important to you." said Adrian.

"How can you be so calm about this? It's a battle and you say like they're going to…I don't know what!" said Kyra annoyed.

"Kyra, you don't have to worry about that. Nothing will happen here." said Adrian as calm as he could.

"Is that Dragon Rider, Eragon, going to be there?" asked Kyra still nervous.

"Yes, why?" said Adrian.

"But he is dangerous! Your father's army might not win!" said Kyra.

"Don't worry. We can beat them. And Eragon will be captured." said Adrian and smiled.

"Really? Who is good enough to capture a Dragon Rider…" Kyra realized what will happen "Oh, your dad will send Murtagh to do that."

"Yes. It shouldn't be hard." said Adrian "But I need to find a way to make the green egg hatch."

"It will hatch. I know it will." smiled Kyra and gently kissed Adrian.

* * *

"Murtagh! You'll go to the battle and capture Eragon and Saphira." said Galbatorix when Murtagh entered the throne room.

"What?" Murtagh asked shocked.

"Yes, you're going to bring me your brother." said Galbatorix with evil smile on his face.

"No." said Murtagh "That won't happen."

"Oh, yes it will." said Galbatorix angrily and whispered Murtagh's true name.

"I'll do it." said Murtagh through his teeth.

"That's better." smiled Galbatorix "Now swear to me in ancient language that you will do it."

Murtagh started saying the words and Galbatorix was concentrating on the next battle decisions.

"Anything else, my king?" asked Murtagh with a strange shine in his eyes.

"Go to prepare for the battle." said Galbatorix, not moving his eyes from some papers. Murtagh immediately left the throne room.

"_Finally some real action._" said Thorn. Murtagh could feel how his dragon is excited.

"_Not really._" said Murtagh "_It will be more like a try._"

"_Wait, what do you know that I don't?_" Thorn got angry "_It's not fair…keeping secrets from me! You think I don't see the barriers?_"

"_Thorn! It's better you don't know some things. If Shruikan finds out, we're dead._" said Murtagh.

"_You think I'm that weak?_" asked Thorn, loosing his temper.

"_No, you stupid! If Galbatorix finds out about this, it will only be my fault not yours._" said Murtagh,

"_Umm, well…I guess that's ok._" said Thorn and calmed down "_But I'm not leaving you alone._"

"_Good. We have to be careful because as long as Galbatorix needs us, we live._" said Murtagh.

"_Any ideas how to run away from the old freak?_" asked Thorn.

"_Not yet. But we'll have them._" said Murtagh "_Think, Thorn, think. Maybe it will stop you from acting stupidly. But be careful around Shruikan._"

"_The old dragon won't tell._" said Thorn.

"_He doesn't have to! What you tell to Shruikan is like you told it to Galbatorix. That dragon doesn't have his mind._" said Murtagh.

"_Fine!_" said Thorn, tired of listening to all these warnings.

"Kyra!" called Murtagh when he saw her standing in the hall.

"_Oh, here we go again._" laughed Thorn.

"_Shut up, Thorn!_" said Murtagh and broke the connection with his dragon.

"Hey." said Kyra with a worried look on her face.

"Here." said Murtagh, giving her some papers "It's all I could find."

"What is that?" asked Kyra quietly.

"Some Galbatorix's papers about your father." said Murtagh "Hide them good."

"But Galbatorix will kill you if he finds out you took them!" said Kyra nervously.

"Exactly." smiled Murtagh "That's why you have to keep it away from others."

"Ok, thanks." smiled Kyra "Is it true that Galbatorix will send you to capture Eragon?"

"Yes." said Murtagh.

"Then you have to do it." said Kyra nervously.

"I'll see what I can do about that." smiled Murtagh.

"Are you crazy? We don't know how dangerous he is! He can kill you!" said Kyra.

"According to the last information we got about him and knowing him…he can't." said Murtagh.

"Just please, be careful." said Kyra quietly.

"I have to go." said Murtagh and went down the hall.

* * *

Kyra ran to her room and looked at the papers Murtagh gave her.

"_What's this?_" thought Kyra "_Galbatorix wrote it. It must be something secret then._"

Kyra looked better at the papers and she was shocked after she read: "_Todd is worried because his wife disappeared. He blames Morzan for what happened. But at the moment he can't prove that Morzan really killed his wife. We have to keep this as a secret._"

"No, it can't be." whispered Kyra "Maybe my dad was wrong about this."

"Hello!" suddenly the door opened and Kyra immediately pushed the papers under her bed.

"Oh, Miss Angelina! You're back!" smiled Kyra, surprised.

"Yes, I'm back!" she smiled "I can't let you be here alone."

"Alone?" asked Kyra surprised.

"Yes! Don't you know?" smiled Angelina "Adrian is going to a mission."

"What?" Kyra asked shocked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" asked Angelina.

"No." said Kyra "Where is he going?"

"He's going to visit the elves." said Angelina with a mysterious smile on her face.

"What? No!" said Kyra "He can't! That's dangerous! Aren't you worried?"

"No, I'm not. Nothing will happen to him, I'm sure." said Angelina.

"But why he has to go?" asked Kyra.

"Galbatorix believes that the elves can make the green egg hatch for Adrian." said Angelina.

"So what? The army can do it or whoever…but it's too dangerous for him." said Kyra.

"It's not. It's a perfect plan." smiled Angelina.

"How can it be the perfect plan?" yelled Kyra "Something is going to happen to him! The elves can use magic, he can't! He's the king's son, they'll kill him!"

"No, Kyra." said Angelina "We saw the future. Adrian will pretend he ran away from his father and the elves will help him. Galbatorix made a spell that will confuse all mind readers. So Adrian will find the elf who will believe him the most and take her here."

"Wait, why do you say_her_?" asked Kyra surprised.

"Because it will be her…Galbatorix saw it in the future." said Angelina.

"What? My husband will be seducing an elf girl?" yelled Kyra angrily.

"Yes, my dear. But don't worry, he won't fell in love with her." said Angelina.

"Urgh, you're all crazy!" yelled Kyra "Where is he?"

"I guess in his room." said Angelina. Kyra immediately ran down the hall and to the room. Adrian was still standing there, and looking through the window.

"How could you?" she yelled and pushed him.

"Kyra, honey! What's wrong?" said Adrian surprised.

"How dare you not tell me you're leaving!" she yelled as he hugged her.

"Honey, I have to. But don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be back soon." said Adrian "Probably after six months."

"Six months?" Kyra looked shocked "No! You can't go! I won't let you! I won't!"

"Listen to me, my love. It's the only way." said Adrian "I don't want to leave you but my father will go crazy if I don't become a Rider. We tried all and this is our last chance."

"No!" cried Kyra "Your father maybe saw the future as he wants! It could not be true."

"I saw it too. It's real, Kyra." said Adrian and gently kissed her.

"But the future can change if someone changes his decision!" Kyra was still crying.

"Yes, but only if I change my decision. And I won't." said Adrian.

"How can you tell you won't fell in love with one of those beautiful elves?" said Kyra "They're thousand times more beautiful and smarter than me! What if you don't come back?"

"Kyra, don't think like that. I love you." said Adrian "And I will always love you. To me you're the most beautiful girl and that won't change."

"Adrian, I beg you…don't go." whispered Kyra through tears.

"I'm sorry, my love." whispered Adrian, hugging her "I would do anything for you, but this I can't."

"No, if you love me, you'll stay." said Kyra and moved away from him.

"Kyra, please, don't do this to me." said Adrian.

"I am doing something to you?" yelled Kyra "I must be crazy then!"

"My love, listen to me! Everything will be fine." said Adrian, trying to hug her again.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Kyra "You don't have to be a Dragon Rider. I love you like this."

"Kyra, you know I have to do this." said Adrian "Please, don't make this worse for me than it already is."

"Fine! Then go! What are you waiting for?" yelled Kyra.

"I love you. Don't forget that." said Adrian quietly and went out of the room. Kyra sat down on the floor, crying.

* * *

"Dad, I can't do it!" said Adrian when he entered the throne room.

"What?" asked Galbatorix surprised, not really getting what Adrian just said.

"I can't do it! I can't leave Kyra alone!" said Adrian.

"Oh, shut up, boy. You're going to do it. And tell that to your hysterical wife." said Galbatorix.

"No, I won't!" said Adrian and Galbatorix got up angrily from his chair and got closer to Adrian.

"What did you say?" Galbatorix looked at him angrily.

"I don't want to be a part of your plan anymore." said Adrian.

"Ah, no?" said Galbatorix and whispered something in ancient language, pushing Adrian against the wall "What made you change your mind? Your dear wife?"

"There are certain reasons why the plan might not work…" said Adrian.

"Listen to me, boy." said Galbatorix, placing his hand around Adrian's neck "You'll do what we planned or something will happen to your dear wife…"

"No!" gasped Adrian as Galbatorix let go of him "I'll do it."

"Good." said Galbatorix "You have to know that this is the most important thing for me and it should be to you too."

Adrian didn't say anything, just left the throne room while Galbatorix was laughing like crazy. Angelina saw him and went to the throne room after he left down the hall.

"Good you're here." said Galbatorix at the moment when Angelina opened the door.

"Were you expecting me?" asked Angelina surprised.

"Yes. I simply knew you will come." smiled Galbatorix "I want to show you something."

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Kyra when Adrian entered the room.

"I came to say I'm leaving now. I couldn't go without saying goodbye." said Adrian.

"Goodbye." whispered Kyra through teeth and looked away.

"If I don't come back…" said Adrian quietly.

"You'll come back!" said Kyra and suddenly ran to hug him "I love you."

They kissed and Adrian finally left. Kyra came out after him and saw Galbatorix's army marching away.

"I see your husband left." said Murtagh behind Kyra's back.

"Uh, yes." said Kyra "I see the army is going too."

"Yes. But where is Adrian going?" asked Murtagh.

"He went to do something for Galbatorix. Nothing special." lied Kyra.

"Oh, ok." said Murtagh "Did you check the papers?"

"Yes…but it doesn't say anything in particular. It can be true but also it doesn't have to be." said Kyra "I don't know what to believe."

"Well I can't help you with that. Why don't you just ask your father?" said Murtagh "Tell him you know something and that you want to know the truth now."

"He would never tell me." said Kyra "But what if it is true? That would mean…your father maybe killed my mother…"

"Huh." said Murtagh "Do what you think it's the best."

"Will you lead the army?" suddenly asked Kyra.

"Yes." said Murtagh.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Kyra.

"Maybe." laughed Murtagh "Why?"

"Well you will be in the middle of the battle!" said Kyra.

"Not really. I'm just fighting Eragon, no one else." said Murtagh.

"Oh, I guess that's better then." smiled Kyra "You convinced me last time that you can beat him."

"Sure." said Murtagh and whispered something in ancient language before leaving. Kyra looked after him confused and then saw her father approaching.

"Kyra, honey! I was looking for you." said Todd.

"Yes, dad?" asked Kyra, hoping that Todd didn't notice she spoke with Murtagh.

"I'll have to leave for some time." said Todd.

"What? You too?" Kyra rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to do something for Galbatorix." said Todd "But don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. Not even close to the battlefield."

"Now?" said Kyra suspiciously "Isn't it strange that you all have to leave now?"

"Why?" asked Todd surprised "It's just the way the king planned it."

"But I still don't understand why it has to be now." said Kyra.

"I guess the king wants everything to be done after the battle." said Todd "That's why I have to bring some books from another town."

"Can't someone else do that?" asked Kyra.

"No, the king doesn't trust to anyone else." said Todd.

"Oh, well." said Kyra quietly "How long will it take?"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Angelina said she will keep you busy." smiled Todd "She said new shops are opened in the town."

"Interesting." smiled Kyra "But do you really think I can go shopping while people I love are in danger?"

"You'll see the time will pass by fast." said Todd.

"I hope so…anyway, could you tell me what this means?" said Kyra and repeated the words in ancient language that Murtagh told her.

"Sure, honey. I didn't hear that in years." smiled Todd "It means I love you. Adrian told you that, didn't he?"

"Umm, yeah." said Kyra, looking shocked.

"That's sweet." smiled Todd "Not many people can really say that."

"Yes." smiled Kyra nervously "I have to go to check something."

"Now?" asked Todd surprised "Won't you even hug me?"

"Umm, yeah, dad. I love you." said Kyra and hugged him "See you!"

"See you, honey!" smiled Todd surprised when Kyra immediately ran away.

* * *

"Where is he?" yelled Kyra nervously when she saw one soldier.

"Who?" the man asked surprised.

"Murtagh." said Kyra.

"There." said the man and pointed his finger at the red dragon on the sky.

"Ugh, great." Kyra rolled her eyes.


	11. Beautiful liar

Kyra went back to the towers. While she was walking down the hall, she heard someone crying in one of the rooms. She got close to the half open door and saw Angelina sitting on the floor.

"Miss Angelina, what happened?" asked Kyra and helped her to get up and sat on the bed.

"No…" was the only thing that Angelina whispered.

"Are you ok?" asked Kyra, unsure what to do.

"…Angelina…" Kyra heard someone's voice behind her back. She turned around to see who that was but on her surprise she couldn't see anyone. Angelina just looked at the door for a second, while tears were still going down her face.

"Please, Miss Angelina, calm down." said Kyra "Please, tell me what happened."

"No…he…oh, no…" said Angelina and screamed "No! Go away!"

"Miss Angelina, please, you're scaring me…" said Kyra worried.

"Kyra, please leave me alone." whispered Angelina.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyra.

"Yes…I'll be fine." said Angelina "Oh and be careful."

"Ok." said Kyra surprised and went to her room. She sat on her bed, thinking for some moments. It felt horrible to be alone, especially if Angelina went crazy too. Kyra immediately looked for papers under her bed but she was shocked because they were gone. She looked around the room, searching for them but she found nothing.

"Oh, no!" said Kyra nervously "Galbatorix is going to kill me."

She ran down the hall, hoping to find the servants who might threw the papers while cleaning her room. Suddenly she saw someone standing in the dark corner. She stopped for a moment and looked better at the dark but she couldn't recognize the person. Actually she wasn't even sure is someone really standing there, because it wasn't weird to see things in Galbatorix's crazy towers. Finally Kyra decided to walk away but then she heard something moved in the dark.

"Looking for these?" said the voice from the dark and waved with the papers.

Kyra gasped, trying to recognize the voice but she was too afraid to do something. Even now she wasn't sure is she just seeing things or it's real.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought." said the voice.

"Who…are…you?" managed to say Kyra but her voice sounded more like a whisper.

"You even smell like her." suddenly said the voice behind her back. Kyra gasped when she felt someone's hands on her back and neck. She was so scared that she couldn't even move.

"Let go of me." said Kyra, still shivering.

"Fine." finally said the voice and she turned around immediately but once again she couldn't see anyone.

"I'm here." laughed the voice from another side but when Kyra looked in that direction she couldn't see anyone.

"See you later." said the voice and Kyra was looking around confused. Suddenly she saw one of the servants and hurried to get to her.

"Do you need anything, Miss Kyra?" asked the woman.

"Umm, not really. But I wanted to ask you something." said Kyra, still looking around nervously.

"Yes?" the woman smiled.

"Do you know maybe why Miss Angelina is so upset?" said Kyra "Oh, and did the king invite some guests? Magicians or something?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. I can't tell you." said the woman and looked at the floor.

"Why?" Kyra asked surprised.

"King's order." said the woman quietly.

"I guess I'll have to ask him then." said Kyra, not really liking that idea. After some thinking she decided to really do that. But when she got closer to the throne room she saw the door are half opened. She looked inside and saw a man, completely dressed in black, standing in front of Galbatorix. They seemed both happy and Galbatorix was laughing like she never heard before. Suddenly Galbatorix said the man's name and Kyra gasped in shock.

"Can't be." gasped Kyra surprised and realized that they heard her. She felt some strange power pulling her into the throne room. Finally she hit the wall and fell down. The king was smiling at her.

"Kyra, Kyra, Kyra…didn't your father tell you that it's impolite to listen to other people's conversations?" laughed the king.

"I'm sorry, my king." said Kyra, getting up slowly "I wasn't listening…I just got here."

"Beautiful liar." smiled the man.

"Yes." laughed Galbatorix and Kyra realized they were reading her mind.

"Should I tell her what she wants to know?" laughed Galbatorix and looked at the man.

"As you want, my king." said the man with a huge smile on his face and looked at Kyra.

"Oh…" gasped Kyra when she saw his face.

"What? Surprised?" smiled the man "But you know who am I, right?"

"…Morzan…" whispered Kyra "But you're…"

"Correction. I _was_ dead. As you see I'm not anymore." he laughed.

"Oh." gasped Kyra again, feeling like she's going to faint.

"That beautiful stone of life and death brought me back." smiled Morzan "Isn't that great?"

"Huh." said Kyra and whispered more to herself "Why?"

"I have great plans for me and my loyal friend." smiled Galbatorix "But that's none of your business."

"Can I go now, my king?" asked Kyra shocked, hoping to get as fast as she could to her room.

"Go if you want to run away from here." laughed Galbatorix.

"I'm going with you." said Morzan.

"What?" asked Kyra shocked.

"Just to make sure you come safe to your room." smiled Morzan and Galbatorix nodded.

"_I'm dead._" thought Kyra nervously and hurried to her room. Morzan followed her.

"What are you?" suddenly asked Kyra, realizing she doesn't have anything to loose.

"I'm a Shade." said Morzan and Kyra could see the shine in his eyes.

"Oh." said Kyra surprised "Did you know my mother?"

"What's this? So many questions?" laughed Morzan "You're a brave girl. Just like your mother was."

"_Was…_" gasped Kyra in shock and looked at him.

"Yes, princess. Your mother was in love with me." he laughed "She left you and your poor daddy because of me. Ah, how beautiful she was…so passionate."

"Did you…" Kyra was in shock, trying to stop the tears she felt are coming to her eyes.

"She was getting too annoying. She wanted me to be only with her…she actually believed me!" he laughed.

"You killed my mom!" yelled Kyra, while tears were going down her face.

"I never said that." smiled Morzan "You'll have to prove that."

"No…" whispered Kyra "How is this possible? You're dead!"

"Still don't believe it's me?" he smiled "Well, too bad for you because it is me. I was dead but Galbatorix saved my body with magic until the moment he woke me up again."

"Why now?" whispered Kyra.

"It was the only chance. It's not easy to bring someone back to life, you should know that. There were many things that needed to be completed." said Morzan.

"If I prove you killed my mother, I'm going to kill you." whispered Kyra.

"You're so brave…but that didn't help you mother either." he whispered "Being so brave on words puts you in lot of danger. She would tell you that if she could."

"…why now…" whispered Kyra to herself, afraid of what will happen.

"Don't you get it?" Morzan looked at her "Everyone had to be away so I can come."

"But why?" asked Kyra "Are you afraid they would kill you?"

"You're funny." laughed Morzan "But it's true my power is not the strongest at the moment. By the time they get back…I will be as strong as Galbatorix."

"Let go of me." said Kyra when Morzan placed his hand on her face.

"You're so much like her…it's unbelievable." he whispered with some strange excitement in his voice "It doesn't surprise me that Murtagh fell in love with you."

"What?" gasped Kyra "How do you…?"

"I saw everything." he gave her an evil smile "His strength helped to bring me back to life so with that some of his memories got into my mind."

"No." whispered Kyra shocked "Why this had to happen to me?"

"You're survive, sweetie." laughed Morzan "I hope. You seem to be very valuable to the king. And if he knew you let passion to rule you!"

Kyra looked shocked and finally entered her room, sitting down on the floor.

"Don't worry…I won't tell him…yet!" Morzan smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" asked Kyra, staring at the wall.

"Nothing yet." said Morzan "You'll find out on time."

Kyra watched him walk away and close the door. Finally she took a deep breath and stopped the tears from coming.

"My dad was right." she said to herself "He did kill my mother!"

* * *

After four days of traveling, Todd finally came to the town. First he went to get that papers Galbatorix asked for. It took him some time to remember where the tower was.

"Hey, Todd!" said the old man who was keeping the tower "Nice to see you!"

"Hey, Rick!" smiled Todd "Do you guess why I came?"

"Huh, probably the king wants something." Rick rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How did you know?" laughed Todd as they were entering the tower.

"I knew you well, my friend." said Rick "You would never leave her alone during a war. How is she anyway?"

"Oh, Kyra's fine." said Todd "Just it's hard to keep her safe there."

"When I heard she became a princess, I wanted to congratulate to you and her but it was safer not to send anything." said Rick.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." smiled Todd when they entered in the room with that papers "Wow, nothing changed since the last time."

"Well, of course it didn't! I keep it!" smiled Rick, while Todd was looking around.

"Now it will take me some time to find the right books!" said Todd watching at the huge collection of all kinds of books.

"Don't worry. Just tell me what you need." smiled Rick "I know this room like my pocket!"

"Sure you do, my friend!" laughed Todd "But I also need to ask you for a favor."

"Anything you want!" said Rick "If I can do it, of course!"

"I have to check some old documents." said Todd seriously "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not to the king's men."

"No problem." said Rick.

"Thanks." said Todd "It's very important for me. This is the last place that left."

"What are you looking for?" asked Rick curiously "If I can know…"

"I need proves for something." said Todd "Something that is killing me for years."

"Let me guess…" said Rick "It's about your wife?"

"Yes." said Todd "I know he killed her! I know he took her away from me! I just need proves for that!"

"Todd, what's the point? Even if you prove that, nothing will change." said Rick "You're torturing yourself for nothing."

"It's not for nothing!" said Todd "If I don't clear out what happened to her, I will never be calm! I will feel like I betrayed her!"

"But Todd, she betrayed you when she left with him!" said Rick "She doesn't deserve all your love."

"Maybe he forced her! Put a spell on her!" said Todd desperately.

"Why do you think there are proves for that?" asked Rick.

"Someone has to know something about her! Maybe some letters, documents…anything." said Todd.

"It can take forever…and there still might be nothing." said Rick, worried about Todd.

"I know! But I have to know." said Todd "You don't know how it feels for me! I simply have to know."

"Ok, I'll help you." finally said Rick "But I can't promise you anything. I saw here some old love letters and things but I never read them. It's a private stuff, you know?"

"I'll do anything." said Todd "I just want the truth. I don't want to die before explaining to my daughter what really happened. I don't want her to have wrong image about her mother. That's why I need to know what really happened."

"You're lucky to have Kyra." said Rick with a sad look in his eyes "My wife left me alone."

"Yes…but he tried to take her away from me too." said Todd angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rick surprised.

"Morzan's son kissed her." said Todd "And when I remember how I was the one who had to teach him how to use magic…I'm afraid he did something to her…"

"Do you think he fell in love with her?" asked Rick.

"No. She was probably just fun for him. He was trying to do anything to annoy me." said Todd.

"So he's the same as his father?" asked Rick.

"It's hard to say actually. In some things he is a little bit different but I don't want him near my daughter." said Todd.

"And what does she think about him?" asked Rick.

"Well she almost decided not to marry Adrian because of him! I guess he managed to confuse her a bit." said Todd.

"So you would never let her be with him, even they love each other?" asked Rick.

"Never!" said Todd "But that won't happen, so let's just look for the papers."

"But you know this will take us some days." said Rick.

"No problem. I'm leaving only if Kyra is in danger." said Todd.

* * *

Adrian was walking through the dark woods. He actually wasn't sure where he is going but kept going forward. His only hope was to find an elf and finish this as fast as he could. The only worry he had on his mind was what will happen to Kyra and did someone told her the truth that he's probably not coming for a longer time than he said. He already passed near some towns to get some food and drink. The worst thing was that he had to hide and dress weird so no one would recognize him. While being in one town he heard people talking about his father and Eragon. He had to do his best not to react on some evil comments about him. Of course he knew that wasn't true but it upset him that people say things like that. Because if he wanted to be a king someday, it was impossible that people think bad about him. But being the evil king's son didn't really help. Adrian realized that he was never going on big trips alone. He wanted that someone goes with him but Galbatorix thought the plan will work the best if he goes alone. But on the other hand Adrian thought that no one is that crazy to run away alone. Adrian got tired again from walking and sat under one tree. He wasn't used to sleeping in the woods but tonight he didn't want to go to the town to find a place where to sleep. Probably because the town was too far and he didn't stay in the last one on his way because it was too early to stop.

"_I'm probably the craziest person in this country._" thought Adrian "_I can't even do anything to stop my crazy father. Maybe I should have taken Kyra with me…running away with her wouldn't have been the best idea but better than this! Someone can kill me so easily that I don't want to even think about it! Why the damn egg just didn't hatch? And no one can make sure the egg will hatch for me if an elf uses magic on it. Why I didn't run away with Kyra when she wanted? Before that stupid Rider appeared. We would be out of the country, away from everyone…Ah, what's the point anyway? I'm here now and I can't change anything. Now if I could find the elves, actually one would be enough…but they won't run into me just like that. Seems like no one really wants to see me._ _I wonder how long will it take for them to realize that they could use me against the king. The last thing I want now is that they hide away from me._"

* * *

Some days passed and the tension in Galbatorix's towers was growing. Kyra was getting more and more nervous and only thing she could do was talk to Angelina.

"I can't do this anymore." said Kyra while walking around in her room.

"Kyra, everything will be fine." said Angelina who was sitting in the room.

"I'm going away from here." whispered Kyra "I'm going after Adrian."

"Kyra, you can't." said Angelina "Galbatorix won't let you go."

"I have a plan. I'm running away this night." said Kyra.

"Honey, you can't do that! They will kill you!" said Angelina upset.

"I have to…I can't be here anymore like this." said Kyra nervously.

"What are you going to do?" said Angelina "You don't have where to go! And think that you're putting many people in danger!"

"I can't be here alone! Love was the only thing that kept me normal here! Without him I'm lost." said Kyra with a sad look in her eyes.

"But_he_ is coming back soon." said Angelina.

"Yes, but that can take months!" said Kyra nervously.

"Not him." said Angelina with a mysterious smile on her face.

"What?" Kyra looked at her surprised.

"You know what I'm talking about." said Angelina "You can't deny you feel something for him."

"How can you say that? I'm married with your son!" said Kyra shocked.

"Oh, Adrian is like his father…never knew what a woman wants." said Angelina "Do you want to put us all in danger? If you need love, fun or whatever…you can have a Dragon Rider."

"Is that the best advice you can give me?" asked Kyra angrily "Do you hate your son that much?"

"I don't hate him!" said Angelina nervously "But he reminds me every day on my mistake! Oh, I wish I had a daughter like you…"

"But you can't think like that!" yelled Kyra.

"And you can't live with a man you don't love completely!" said Angelina "You will destroy your and his life! Yes, you do love him but I can see it…there is no passion between you two…"

"And what should I do? Love I have for Adrian is enough for a happy life." said Kyra "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You already cheated on my son!" suddenly yelled Angelina.

"What?" Kyra looked at her shocked.

"I know everything!" said Angelina "Morzan told me!"

"But I wasn't married then!" said Kyra.

"So what? You were my son's girlfriend and you were with another man! That's not cheating?" said Angelina and laughed.

"It is…" whispered Kyra "But that was a mistake! And you're trying to make me do it again…even worse!"

"No, I'm trying to open your eyes!" said Angelina "You're making mistake by mistake."

"No…I can't!" said Kyra and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Do what you want." finally said Angelina "But everything you do will be just your fault."

"Miss Kyra, Miss Angelina!" suddenly yelled the woman who entered the room.

"What?" Kyra looked surprised.

"You have to come!" said the woman "The king is…"

Kyra and Angelina didn't wait any longer. They all immediately ran to the throne room. When they got there, they could see Galbatorix throwing things around. The room was completely destroyed.

"Wait here." whispered Angelina to Kyra and slowly entered the room.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Galbatorix angrily.

"What happened?" asked Angelina quietly.

"They failed!" yelled Galbatorix and crashed more things in the room.

"Calm down…my love." said Angelina quietly. Galbatorix looked at her for a moment and a crazy smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, Angelina, you came!" Galbatorix smiled and hugged her. Angelina just gave a sign behind his back to Kyra that she should leave. Kyra immediately closed the door and left them there. When she turned around to go back to her room, she saw Morzan.

"Don't go there." said Kyra "It's not the best moment."

"Really?" laughed Morzan.

"Galbatorix will wish you're dead if you go there now." smiled Kyra.

"Why do you say that?" Morzan looked at her suspiciously.

"Because his plan failed." laughed Kyra.

"What?" Morzan looked shocked.

"Oh, you don't know? Where were you?" asked Kyra surprised.

"You're annoying." he said and pushed her against the wall.

"Eww." she said "You've been drinking. I didn't know a Shade can do that."

"Shut up!" he said and threw her on the floor. Kyra fell down unconscious.


	12. Old letters

Kyra slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt the pain in her head. She realized she's laying in her bed and tried to get up. Suddenly she saw Morzan sitting in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Waiting for a princess to wake up." he laughed.

"Please, leave." Kyra said quietly.

"I could." said Morzan and got up "But you have to do something very important outside this room."

"No." whispered Kyra "Why?"

"I need you to do something for me." smiled Morzan.

"Can't that wait?" said Kyra nervously.

"Do you want him to die?" asked Morzan and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" asked Kyra surprised.

"How much do you love Murtagh?" smiled Morzan.

"Something happened to him?" asked Kyra shocked.

"Not yet." smiled Morzan "That's why I give you a chance to see him before Galbatorix. He'll be here in a moment. Just run down the hall."

"Then what?" asked Kyra, not sure should she believe to this crazy man.

"Then nothing." he said "Come on! Hurry, dear!"

Kyra looked at him for a moment and suddenly he disappeared. She finally went out of the room and hurried down the hall, seeing Murtagh coming. Kyra ran to him and hugged him.

"You have to run away from here." whispered Kyra, tears appeared on her face.

"I can't." said Murtagh and gently touched her face.

"But you have to! Galbatorix is going to kill you!" cried Kyra.

"He won't." whispered Murtagh and smiled "Don't worry."

"Wait. There's something you have to know." said Kyra "Something horrible."

"What?" asked Murtagh surprised, still holding her in his arms.

"I don't know how to tell you this." she said and looked deep into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Murtagh.

"A Shade." said Kyra quietly.

"There's a new Shade? Who?" Murtagh looked at her suspiciously.

"Morzan." said Kyra nervously.

"What?" Murtagh stared at her in shock "No, that can't be true. He's dead."

"Apparently Galbatorix found a way to get him back." said Kyra "I don't know."

"I'm going to kill him." whispered Murtagh angrily.

"I don't know what to say…" said Kyra and kissed him passionately.

"Kyra, not now." said Murtagh and gently pushed her away "I have to…go."

"No…" said Kyra, grabbing his arm "You can't do anything against them…"

"…I know…" whispered Murtagh "But that's your chance…you can run away from here. That's the only way."

"No, I'm not leaving you here. I have nowhere to go." said Kyra "Morzan told me something…I have to stay."

"Kyra, do you love me?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes." said Kyra quietly.

"Don't." said Murtagh and left. Kyra stayed there, standing in the middle of the hall with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Murtagh took a deep breath and entered the throne room. First thing he noticed was Galbatorix's angry look. The throne room was completely destroyed and Galbatorix was sitting in his chair, squeezing something in his hand.

"Why did you fail?" Murtagh could hear well-known voice behind his back. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned around. Morzan was just smiling at him.

"I didn't." said Murtagh and looked angrily at Morzan, holding his hand on Zar'roc.

"How can you explain then that Eragon and his dragon are not here?" yelled Galbatorix furiously.

"I promised I will try." said Murtagh and looked at the king with a smile on his face "I tried."

"How dare you?" yelled Galbatorix and hit the wall next to Murtagh with magic "You're going to pay for this!"

"Let me take care of that." said Morzan with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Do with him whatever you want." said Galbatorix, going out of the throne room.

"I see you got my sword back." smiled Morzan. At that moment Murtagh took Zar'roc and threw it at Morzan as fast as he could.

"You missed." smiled Morzan and picked up the sword.

* * *

Five days passed already when Todd came back to Galbatorix's towers. First thing he heard was Thorn's crying roar. He immediately hurried to see is Kyra fine because she was the reason he left earlier. Some days ago he had a feeling Kyra is in danger and he had to come. He also heard from soldiers that there is a Shade in the towers and that made him even more nervous.

"Kyra, honey! Are you ok?" asked Todd when he saw his daughter in the hall.

"Dad!" said Kyra, looking worried.

"What's going on in here?" asked Todd "I just heard that Galbatorix is furious because Saphira wasn't captured. And is it true there is a Shade in the towers?"

"Dad, you have to promise me you will stay calm after I tell you this." said Kyra "And you need to help me with something because I don't know what to do."

"Ok." said Todd surprised "Tell me."

"A Shade everyone is talking about is…Morzan." said Kyra and Todd looked at her shocked.

"I'm going to kill him! Where is he?" yelled Todd angrily.

"Dad, you promised!" said Kyra "Not now, please!"

"When I see him I'm going to…" said Todd furiously.

"Dad! You have to come with me! It's urgent." said Kyra and pulled Todd with her.

"Oh…" said Todd when they entered the room. Kyra immediately hurried to see Murtagh who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Dad, I don't know what to do." said Kyra worried "I'm afraid he's going to die…and Galbatorix doesn't let me to heal him."

"Hm." said Todd, getting closer and placing his hand on Murtagh's forehead "Something is wrong. He's so cold."

"I don't know." said Kyra, biting her lip nervously "I wish I knew what to do. But without magic…"

"Did Galbatorix do this to him?" asked Todd.

"No, Morzan did." said Kyra nervously.

"Morzan?" said Todd surprised "I'm going to talk with Galbatorix. This is serious."

"Dad!" said Kyra "But if you see Morzan, please don't do anything!"

"Ok, I promise." said Todd and hurried out of the room. Kyra kept looking at Murtagh.

"_What did he do to you?_" thought Kyra "_I hate magic. I hate Galbatorix. And I don't know why you didn't bring Saphira and Eragon here. This all wouldn't have happened._"

After some moments Todd returned and Kyra gave him a questioning look.

"And?" asked Kyra when Todd didn't say anything, just looked again at Murtagh.

"Galbatorix doesn't want him dead." said Todd.

"Can I heal him?" asked Kyra.

"I'll do it." said Todd "This is not a simple thing. I have better experience with magic."

"Umm, ok." said Kyra "I just thought if it's a problem to you…but never mind."

Todd placed his hand on Murtagh's wounds and started healing him. After some moments Murtagh slowly opened his eyes and looked at Todd. Suddenly Todd saw Murtagh's memories and they both tried to break that contact but couldn't. Finally it stopped and Todd just looked shocked at Kyra.

"Is he going to be fine?" asked Kyra worried.

"Yes, but it will take some time." said Todd and looked at Murtagh "Don't move and don't use magic yet."

In that moment Morzan came in the room and was surprised to see Todd there. Todd just looked angrily at him.

"Kyra, honey, could you get out of the room?" said Todd, still looking at Morzan.

"Dad!" said Kyra surprised, not happy about the idea.

"Kyra, please." said Todd and Kyra went out angrily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Morzan bitterly.

"I should ask you the same question." said Todd angrily "But I don't care why Galbatorix brought you back."

"You have a beautiful daughter." smiled Morzan "She looks just like her mother."

"If you come near her, I will kill you." said Todd "Don't you think I don't know you killed my wife. The reason you're not dead now is only Kyra. I don't want to put her in danger because of you."

"Still didn't get over your beautiful wife?" laughed Morzan "She was so happy to leave you."

"Don't you dare to speak like that about my wife!" yelled Todd and a big ball of magic hit the wall next to Morzan.

"Oh, poor Todd." smiled Morzan "You couldn't do anything then, you can't do anything now."

"Get out of here." said Todd.

"No. I came to see him." said Morzan and looked at Murtagh.

"After you almost killed him?" said Todd and looked at Murtagh who was ready to use magic "Don't!"

"Todd is right." said Morzan, looking at Murtagh "If you use magic now it could kill you."

"I hate you." said Murtagh angrily.

"Oh, stop it." Morzan rolled his eyes "Like I care. I want to see you when you recover."

"I don't want to see you." said Murtagh.

"Well, you'll have to." said Morzan "I promise you will survive our next meeting."

Murtagh threw the thing he found next to the bed at Morzan but he was already gone.

"Will you try to kill me now?" asked Murtagh and looked at Todd.

"No." said Todd "But if you really love my daughter, why did you destroy her life?"

"I didn't." smiled Murtagh "She wanted it too."

"It doesn't matter." said Todd "You knew that it's just going to hurt her."

"That's not true. Isn't she happily married with king's son?" said Murtagh.

"Yes, but now I see it was a mistake." said Todd "I don't know what to think now. But I promised to myself that I will never try to read my daughter's mind and I'll keep that promise."

"What now? You would prefer that she said no to the king's son because of me?" laughed Murtagh.

"She loves you and her happiness is the only thing that matters." said Todd. Murtagh just looked at him for a moment.

"Huh. Easy to say that now, isn't it? Now when she's a married woman." said Murtagh "I know what would have happened if she really had left him."

"I don't know." said Todd "All I ever wanted for my daughter was a nice happy life. And what happened? All went wrong."

"That happens when you try to stop someone from making the same mistake as you did." said Murtagh "But now we can't do anything about that."

"I'll talk to Kyra." said Todd "But later."

"Why later when you can do it now?" said Murtagh.

"Because I'm not leaving you here alone." said Todd.

"What?" Murtagh looked at him shocked "But why?"

"Just to make sure that Morzan doesn't come back." said Todd "You could easily forget that you're not supposed to use magic."

"Huh, how are you so sure it would kill me to use magic?" asked Murtagh.

"Because I know this kind of spells. It's a very old spell that should have been forgotten by now. Even Galbatorix doesn't like to use it, that's why you don't know it." said Todd "It's a very powerful spell. It can easily kill you because it takes away your energy. And after healing the wounds the spell stays for some time more and if you use magic, it takes away your energy."

"But if you take the energy from someone else, then…" said Murtagh.

"It doesn't matter." said Todd "More energy you get, more energy it takes."

"So there isn't a way to stop this?" asked Murtagh.

"To stop now no. But there is a way to block it." said Todd.

"How?" asked Murtagh.

"I'll show you sometime." said Todd.

"Ok." said Murtagh when Kyra entered the room.

"Hey, I realized Morzan went so…" said Kyra and looked at Todd.

"Yes, he went." said Todd "Listen, honey, I found something when I was searching papers for Galbatorix…some letters that belonged to your mother."

"Really?" asked Kyra curiously.

"Yes, I have one here. The one I wanted to show you." said Todd, putting out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I want to see." said Kyra and Todd gave her the paper.

Kyra could now read the letter written with very nice handwriting:

"_My lover, I can't live anymore without you. I have to see you. I know you told me you can't do anything about that and that you're busy. But I feel you're saying that just because you changed your mind about my marriage. My husband won't know, I promise. When we meet I want you to tell me do you really love me because I'm ready to ask my husband to get a divorce. He's a good man, he'll understand. And if he doesn't, it doesn't matter. I'm ready to go with you to the end of the world…even running away forever. I just can't keep like this…and you can't do this to Selena. It's me or her. I'll wait for you at our usual place. Love you._"

"So my mother went to meet him and never came back." said Kyra quietly.

"Yes, the letter says that. There is more of that in my room." said Todd "Under the bed. I hope no one found it."

"I'm going to read it now." said Kyra, smiled and went out of the room. She hurried down the hall and entered Todd's room, finding more letters.

She could read on one really old piece of paper:

"_Hello, I'm so excited about our meeting. It wasn't a good thing to send this letter to me just like that. My husband wouldn't be happy to see any of that. Last time, actually the first time I saw you, I knew there's something between us. And then I got a letter with your call and it seems perfect. I don't know how you found out so much about me. I'm actually surprised that you decided to contact me even I'm married and have a child. You also said you love me and I'm sorry I can't tell you anything at the moment. It is a bit strange for me…all this…and I wouldn't do that if you weren't someone special. When our looks met, I felt some strange excitement I haven't felt for years. It's on you to show me what you've got. And yes, if you haven't realized that yet, I accept your call._"

Kyra realized it's the first letter her mother sent to Morzan. And she wasn't sure how to feel about it. It seemed like her mother never loved Todd and that was so strange. But Todd used to say she did love him. Now Kyra wasn't sure what to think. It was impossible that her father invented that all…but again, what if Todd realized what his wife is doing and got really angry.

"_No, that can't be. I'm crazy to think that._" thought Kyra "_I can't think my father might have killed my mother! He loved her so much and he wouldn't try to prove Morzan killed her if he…I'm so stupid!_"

* * *

Adrian was walking through the woods totally lost. Of course he hasn't seen any elves anywhere. And he started to loose all his hopes. He finally went to one town and ran into some old man on the street who called him to come with him. So they went to the man's house to talk about the elves.

"So you say you're looking for the elves, Nicky? That's your name, right?" said the old man "You know I'm old…bad memory!"

"Yes, I said my name is Nicky." lied Adrian, not wanting to say his real identity to anyone.

"Right, Nicky." said Alfonz "You know, I saw one elf here in the town. It was few days ago. She was trying to hide it but you can't hide beauty!"

"Where did you see her?" asked Adrian, excited about it.

"She was visiting one old woman. Everyone says she's a weird woman, that old woman." said Alfonz "I have no idea why such a beautiful elf wants to see that ugly old woman."

"And where that old woman lives?" asked Adrian.

"Eh, you see…that's a special information." smiled Alfonz.

"How much?" asked Adrian, ready to pay as many as this man wants.

"I don't want money." said Alfonz with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Then what do you want to take me to that house?" asked Adrian.

"I want you to tell me why are you looking for elves." asked Alfonz.

"Well…" said Adrian, trying to invent the good reason to tell "I'm looking for an elf…actually girl for me."

"You are a mad man!" laughed Alfonz "You know that's impossible! Elves don't fell in love with ordinary people! And you can't even find them!"

"But you said you saw an elf…so I have to see her." said Adrian.

"Ah, boy…you know, I'm not sure were just my eyes fooling me. Maybe it was all fake." laughed Alfonz "You know…too much drink!"

"Show me anyway." said Adrian, not sure what to think.

"Go down the street and turn left…at the end of that street you will see a little house." said Alfonz "With weird windows…and ugly flowers!"

"Ok, thanks." said Adrian and went as fast as he could from there. He hurried to get to that house Alfonz told him about. After some moments he was standing right in front of it.

"I hope this is the right one." said Adrian to himself.


	13. Despina

Adrian knocked on the door and waited for someone to appear but after some minutes of waiting that still didn't happen. He wanted to leave when suddenly the door opened. But Adrian couldn't see anything but dark in front of him, not even the person who opened. He slowly entered in the house, not seeing anything. It seemed like he entered in a dark cave or something and not a house.

"Hello?" called Adrian and gasped when the door closed, leaving him in total dark.

"Who…are…you?" asked the female voice from the dark, each word sounded from another part of room, leaving Adrian confused.

"I think I'm in the wrong house." suddenly said Adrian, trying to find a way out but that was impossible in the dark.

"No, you're not,…son of Galbatorix." said the voice, still moving around the room.

"Oh, no." whispered Adrian to himself, unsure what to do. This person knew who he was but that didn't have to mean that is a good thing.

"Speak the truth." said the voice "Your life depends on it."

"I am the king's son." said Adrian, feeling scared "What do you want from me?"

"The question is what do you want from me. You came into my house, remember?" said the voice.

"Are you an elf?" asked Adrian quietly.

"Are you looking for an elf?" asked the voice and laughed.

"…um…yes." finally said Adrian, hoping that was the right decision.

"Why?" asked the voice in a strange tone.

"…to help me become a Dragon Rider." said Adrian and bit his lip; he thought he just said a wrong thing.

"And why do you think I could help you?" laughed the voice.

"Only an elf can help me to make the egg hatch." said Adrian.

"Hm…" said the voice "Dragon egg hatches just for the right person."

"I know. But I need help!" said Adrian nervously.

"The elves won't help the king to get more power to use against all good." said the voice.

"I'm not the king." said Adrian.

"But you're his son, isn't that the same? Didn't he send you to do this?" asked the voice bitterly.

"No! I'm just…I'm just trying to keep my wife safe." said Adrian desperately.

"There's a big confusion in your head. You don't know what you want." said the voice.

"That's true." said Adrian quietly, thinking that this is the end "I want to become a Rider to change my life. I don't want to do what my father says. He is wrong most of the time."

"You're right and…surprisingly honest." suddenly the light turned on and Adrian could see a woman standing in front of him. She had a long curly blond hair and dark blue eyes. The dress she was wearing was dark green. Adrian stared at her, not being able to do anything else; she was probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"I will help you…" she said "…but only if you're meant to be a Rider."

"What's your name?" asked Adrian, still staring at her.

"Despina." she said and smiled.

"You are beautiful." whispered Adrian, admiring her.

"Stop looking at me like that." said Despina and laughed.

"What now?" asked Adrian "I don't want to lead you to my father…but I don't know the other way."

"I do." Despina smiled "You are going back to the castle and stealing the egg from your father."

"What?" Adrian looked at her suspiciously "How can I know you won't trick me?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." said Despina "Do you want to do it or not?"

"Ok." said Adrian "But promise me in ancient language you won't take the egg away from me."

"You don't know the ancient language so good so you could know what I say." smiled Despina.

"Huh." said Adrian "Well…just tell me you said what I wanted…I know how to say that!"

"Fine." said Despina and said something in ancient language "Is that ok?"

"Um, I guess…yeah." said Adrian.

"Now let's go. We don't have time to waste!" said Despina.

* * *

"My king, my king!" yelled one of the soldiers when he entered the throne room.

"How dare you to enter here just like that?" Galbatorix got angry.

"I'm sorry, my king but it's urgent!" said the soldier "I bring you a message."

"What is that?" asked Galbatorix surprised when the soldier gave him a letter. After some minutes the king started to laugh.

"They are crazy!" said Galbatorix.

"What is going on, my king?" asked Morzan.

"It's about Eragon." said Galbatorix "My magicians think they found a way how to get him and kill his stupid rebels. We're going to the war."

"We?" asked Morzan surprised.

"Yes, I want to see that so this time nothing goes wrong! I will have Saphira here!" said Galbatorix.

"Are you sure, my king?" asked Morzan.

"Completely!" smiled Galbatorix "Now leave me alone!"

"But I wanted…" tried to say Morzan.

"Get lost!" said Galbatorix angrily "I'll call you when I need you!"

The rest of the day Galbatorix was planning the best tactic for the battle and didn't let anyone to interrupt.

* * *

"Dad, we have to do something!" said Kyra nervously.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Todd.

"Galbatorix is preparing a war! He went crazy!" said Kyra "We have to stop him!"

"If the king decided to go to a war, we can't do anything about that." said Todd.

"But we have to!" cried Kyra.

"Honey, don't worry. We will stay safe." said Todd, trying to calm her.

"Dad, you don't understand!" said Kyra "Galbatorix will again send Murtagh to capture Saphira and Eragon. And this time he won't be able to avoid it!"

"That's true." said Todd "But don't worry, honey."

"Dad, you still don't get it! Murtagh didn't recover yet completely and Eragon is strong…" said Kyra nervously.

"He'll be fine." said Todd "Aren't you worried for Adrian? We didn't hear anything about him for a long time."

"Adrian? Umm, yeah." said Kyra, realizing she didn't think about him much since he left.

"Kyra, everything will be fine." said Todd, hugging her.

Later that day Kyra saw Murtagh in the hall and immediately ran to him. She looked around, making sure no one sees them and kissed him.

"Kyra, there's no point in hiding. Everyone knows." whispered Murtagh.

"What?" Kyra asked shocked.

"Your father knows. I couldn't do anything to stop it…" said Murtagh.

"Oh." whispered Kyra and looked at him "Did Galbatorix made you say something…?"

"Yes. This time I don't have a choice. I'll have to fight Eragon and capture him…" said Murtagh with sad look in his eyes.

"But can you do that?" asked Kyra quietly.

"Yes, I can." said Murtagh "Trust me…I love you, Kyra."

"I love you too." said Kyra and they kissed again. At that moment Todd came and just looked away from them.

"Dad…" said Kyra quietly "I…"

"Honey, we have a problem." said Todd "Galbatorix wants you to go with him near the battlefield. I tried to convince him that is not a good idea but I couldn't. I'm going with you."

"What?" Kyra looked shocked "But that is crazy!"

"I know. But the king is so sure nothing will happen and that is just crazy." said Todd "But there is nothing we can do. We can't make him change his mind."

"When are we going?" asked Kyra with tears in her eyes.

"In two days." said Todd quietly.

"I'm going to talk with the king." said Murtagh.

"No!" said Kyra "You're just going to make things worse!"

"She's right." said Todd "You should know that."

"I'm going to…prepare." said Kyra, still upset about it.

* * *

Two days passed too fast for everyone. The army already left and the king was still preparing to leave secretly. Kyra was standing in front of the towers and looked at the sky. Dark heavy clouds were moving slowly but it wasn't raining. It seemed like the sky is preparing for what is coming. Kyra shivered when she felt someone's hand on her back.

"We have to go." said Todd quietly.

"Ok." whispered Kyra and looked back at the towers, thinking how it is possible she will never come back there.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked Todd.

"No, I'm not!" cried Kyra "This is totally opposite of what I had in my mind for my future."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" said Todd.

"Let's go!" said someone and Kyra and Todd followed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Despina while they were walking through the woods.

"Aren't you supposed to know that?" Adrian looked surprised.

"Um, do you know where are you taking us actually?" said Despina "We've been walking around here for days!"

"Then why are you going with me?" asked Adrian annoyed.

"Because I have time." she laughed "And you need me."

"Hm, right." said Adrian "I can't concentrate!"

"Why?" smiled Despina.

"Because you're around!" said Adrian.

"Am I making you nervous?" asked Despina.

"No, but…" said Adrian "It's not important!"

"Aww, you're so sweet." smiled Despina "You're acting so funny! I like that."

"Huh." said Adrian "How old are you anyway?"

"Does that really matter?" Despina looked at him.

"You're that old?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" said Despina, looking offended.

"Sorry." said Adrian.

"Let's just say I'm a bit older than you." she smiled.

"Ok." said Adrian.

* * *

Days were passing by too fast. Kyra thought she will freak out because the tower where they were staying was too close to the battlefield. It seemed like Galbatorix wanted her to see something but the most interesting thing was that the king wasn't even there yet.

"What's going on?" asked Kyra when Todd came into her room with worried look on his face.

"The battle is getting worse and worse. But the Riders haven't done anything yet." said Todd "You can see it by yourself. The terrace has a good view."

"When will Eragon show?" asked Kyra as they were going out on the nice big terrace.

"Probably soon." said Todd and sighed "This battle should never have happened…like many of them before."

"I'm glad we are just watching." said Kyra "I wouldn't stand it if you…"

"What?" asked Todd surprised when Kyra stopped in the middle of the sentence with shocked look on her face.

"It's…" whispered Kyra and pointed her finger at two dark creatures in the air; two dragons.

"It started." said Todd, trying to recognize the dragons but they were too far.

"Oh…" Kyra gasped when she saw the dragons moving so fast; sometimes it seemed like one of them is falling but then getting up in the air again. Their fire was lightening the sky.

"Don't worry, honey." said Todd and hugged her "Come on, you don't have to watch this. It will just make you more nervous. Dragon fights are unpredictable."

"No, I have to see!" said Kyra "I can't be in that room! I can't stay calm while he…"

"I know, but you have to be strong." said Todd.

"Strong? Strong for what? Can't you see? I will die if something happens to him." said Kyra with tears in her eyes "I can't calm down! I would love that I can…but it's inside of me…"

"Please go inside!" said Todd, when dragons seemed to come closer. Now they could clearly see their colors.

"No!" said Kyra nervously.

"Honey, go inside, please. I'll stay here." said Todd "I'll call you if something happens."

"Fine." said Kyra, looked at her father and went inside. She looked once again to make sure Todd is not looking and she slowly opened the door of the room, finally running down the hall and getting out of the tower. The dragons were still getting closer and closer to the tower, like the sky wasn't big enough for them. Suddenly Kyra turned around and saw Galbatorix and Morzan standing there, hiding next to the walls of the tower. Behind them she could see two big angry eyes of the black dragon. But she stayed there and kept looking at the sky. Todd turned around to say something and realized Kyra is not there. He looked at the sky and saw the two dragons dangerously getting close to the tower. Finally he noticed Kyra standing on the field outside the tower and ran to get to her. Kyra gasped when the dragons landed on the ground not so far from her. Todd grabbed Kyra's arm and pulled her closer to the tower. Kyra was shocked when she saw the dragons got up in the air again but the Riders were still on the field.

"Kyra, no!" yelled Todd when Kyra ran to them because one of the Riders fell down on the ground. But it was too late to stop her because Kyra already got to them.

"No." whispered Kyra with tears in her eyes when she saw Eragon standing with a sword in his hand pointed at Murtagh who was laying on the ground.

"Girl, please leave." said Eragon.

"No." Kyra looked at him and then realized that Murtagh is hurt and bleeding.

"Go away." said Murtagh quietly, breathing heavily.

"Your name is Eragon, right?" asked Kyra "Please, don't do this."

"Yes, I'm Eragon and who are you?" he asked, not moving.

"Kyra." she said "But please, you can't do this!"

While Eragon was looking at Kyra, a ball of black magic hit him in the chest and he fell on the ground. At that moment Todd grabbed Kyra in his arms and Galbatorix appeared next to them, holding Eragon with magic.

"Finally." Galbatorix laughed as soldiers were carrying Eragon who was unconscious to the tower.

"Dad, let go of me!" said Kyra and went to see Murtagh, trying to heal him.

"Kyra, let me see." said Todd after Kyra's hopeless try to heal the wound.

"My king, can you heal him?" asked Morzan and looked at Galbatorix.

"I don't need him anymore." said Galbatorix with an evil smile on his face and looked at Shruikan who went to get Saphira.

"But my king, please…" said Morzan surprised.

"No." said Galbatorix and left to the tower.


	14. Runaway

"Kyra, do you love him? Do you really love him?" asked Todd and looked at her.

"Yes." cried Kyra "I love him."

Todd didn't say anything. Just looked at Kyra and started healing Murtagh. Morzan suddenly placed his hand on Kyra's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she said.

"I'm sorry." said Morzan and looked at Todd "I did it."

"What?" asked Kyra surprised.

"Not now." said Todd through his teeth.

"She came to me and wanted to stay with me forever. I told her to go home but she didn't want to hear about that." said Morzan "Finally we got in fight and…I used too much magic."

"Stop it." whispered Todd with tears in his eyes.

"I hate you!" yelled Kyra angrily at Morzan. She felt sad and furious at the same time. But then she looked at her father who was still trying to heal Murtagh.

"Dad!" Kyra yelled shocked when Todd fell down on the ground, breathing hard.

"I love you honey." whispered Todd and Kyra saw Murtagh getting up.

"What did you do?" asked Kyra shocked "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You love him. Be happy with him." said Todd and gave her a weak smile then looked at Murtagh "Promise me you will make her happy and take care of her like I would do."

"I promise." said Murtagh in ancient language and Todd closed his eyes.

"Dad! Dad, no!" cried Kyra but Todd didn't open his eyes.

"Kyra, calm down." said Murtagh, trying to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and hugged Todd "No, dad, please come back!"

"Murtagh…" said Morzan "Stay here with her. I have something to deal with the king."

"What are you going to do?" asked Murtagh.

"Something I should have done long time before." said Morzan "I helped him to get a dragon and be powerful…and he didn't want to save your life. It's time to pay…there is no reason that someone dies for killing the old king. His magic can kill anyone who tries to kill him…"

"But you can't…" said Murtagh, knowing that Morzan is not strong enough to fight against Galbatorix.

"I helped him to get Shruikan…their bond is not real…I know how to brake it." said Morzan.

"Good." said Murtagh quietly, looking surprised. Kyra was still on the ground, crying.

"I'm sorry." said Morzan and went to the tower where Galbatorix was.

"Kyra, come on. Get up." said Murtagh "We have to go to a safer place."

* * *

"Come with me." said Adrian when they got near Galbatorix's towers.

"Are you sure about that? You won't try anything, right?" asked Despina.

"Yes, come." said Adrian.

"So where is everyone?" asked Despina "Is security usually that bad?"

"Huh, I don't know. But better like that." said Adrian as they entered the tower from secret door. After some moments Adrian came into the throne room with Despina and they realized no one is there. There were just two hidden soldiers who went out on Adrian's request.

"Where is the egg?" asked Despina, looking around the room.

"There." said Adrian and went to the one box. He touched it and the magic that was protecting it was gone. He opened it and got the egg in his hands. Suddenly something started to move in the egg.

"Are you doing this?" Adrian looked at Despina.

"No." she smiled and raised her hands in the air "I don't know why did you call me."

The green egg started to hatch and Adrian looked in shock as little green head popped out.

"He's beautiful." said Despina, her eyes shining. The baby dragon finally broke the egg and bit Adrian's hand.

"Ouch." said Adrian and looked at the baby dragon who just stared at him.

"Congratulations." said Despina "You're a Rider now!"

"I'm a Rider? I'm a Rider!" said Adrian happily, letting the dragon to get out of his hands. Despina smiled at him and he was so happy that he hugged her. She looked at him little bit surprised and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Um." said Despina and smiled, moving away from him.

"What was that?" asked Adrian surprised when they heard a loud sound coming from outside. Suddenly the walls started to shake and shadows were moving around the throne room. Adrian and Despina looked around surprised and soldiers came in.

"What is going on?" asked Adrian to one of the soldiers.

"We don't know…" said one of the soldiers while the ground was still shaking.

"Congratulations, dear!" said Angelina who just got into the room.

"Mum, where is everybody?" asked Adrian and everything was calm now.

"They all went to the war and your father wanted me to stay here to wait for you." said Angelina "It took me some time to convince him that you could come back."

"My dad went to the war? But he never…" said Adrian surprised.

"Yes, well, his end has to come." smiled Angelina and looked at Despina "And who is this beautiful girl?"

"My name is Despina." she said "I came with Adrian to…"

"I see you helped him." said Angelina and smiled.

"Actually…I didn't have to do anything." said Despina.

"And how's that?" asked Angelina surprised.

"The king's presence was the reason why the dragon didn't hatch." said Despina and smiled when she saw Adrian playing with the baby dragon "Dragons know when it's the right time to hatch."

"That's great." smiled Angelina.

"Where is Kyra?" suddenly asked Adrian.

"She went with everyone." said Angelina.

"What?" Adrian looked shocked "But why?"

"Decision of your father." said Angelina.

"I have to save her from there!" said Adrian upset.

"Well, that's not so close…it will take some time for you to get there." said Angelina.

"It doesn't matter!" said Adrian, taking the dragon in his hands "Let's go!"

"But you can't take baby dragon to a war! Someone can hurt you and him there." said Despina.

"Nothing will happen. I'm just going to get Kyra!" said Adrian and ran out of the throne room, Despina and Angelina followed.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" yelled Kyra through tears "Get away from me!"

"Kyra!" said Murtagh and caught her in his arms when the ground started to shake. They heard terrible noise coming from the tower. Kyra gasped when she saw Shruikan crashing into the tower, making big stone blocks to fell down.

"Kyra, come on!" said Murtagh, pulling her with him and they started to run away from the tower. When they got to the woods, they stopped to see what is going on. One part of the tower was completely destroyed. Saphira and Thorn were flying around the tower, trying to do something. Kyra looked at Murtagh who was obviously trying to concentrate to talk with Thorn.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyra when she saw Thorn flying to them.

"Stay here." said Murtagh.

"But…" tried to say Kyra, but Murtagh was already jumping on Thorn's back. Kyra just sat on the ground and kept watching what is going on with tears in her eyes. Murtagh and Thorn were trying to find a way to land on the tower but it was impossible, so Murtagh had to jump. Kyra gasped when he finally did that and almost fell down from the tower when another part of it was destroyed. Saphira and Thorn were trying to get closer but they knew everything can just crash down if they try to land there. For some moments Kyra couldn't see anything but more walls falling down on the ground in pieces. Finally dragons got closer and it seemed like they are taking someone from there. Kyra couldn't see anything clearly, just dark figures moving.

"No!" gasped Kyra when a big wave of fire completely surrounded the rest of the tower. It lasted for a moment and then a black wave of something that seemed to be magic covered the tower and disappeared into the sky. The only thing that left from the tower was one stone in the middle of the burned ground. Kyra looked at the scene in shock and then realized that two dragons landed near.

"Oh, he's alive!" whispered Kyra to herself when she saw Murtagh coming down from Thorn's back. But Murtagh hurried to get to Saphira who was carrying someone. Kyra immediately ran to them and Murtagh placed Eragon on the ground.

"Will he be fine?" asked Kyra and looked at Eragon.

"Yes, when he wakes up." said Murtagh.

"What now?" asked Kyra "Is Galbatorix…?"

"Yes, he's dead." said Murtagh, still not believing it himself "They all are."

"And they won't come back?" asked Kyra quietly.

"No." said Murtagh and looked at her "It's over."

After some moments Eragon opened his eyes, looking around shocked.

"It's over." simply said Murtagh, touching Thorn's neck. Eragon looked at Saphira, waiting for more answers. Kyra just kept looking at Murtagh and Eragon and realized they are too busy talking with their dragons. Tears appeared again in her eyes.

"Kyra, we have to go." said Murtagh, trying to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" cried Kyra.

"Not now, Kyra. You have to come with us." said Murtagh.

"Us?" Kyra looked at him surprised and looked at Eragon "You mean him?"

"Yes." said Murtagh "Now when Galbatorix is dead, we need to see the new king…your husband. He has to decide what happens next. Any idea where he is?"

"Umm, not really." said Kyra "But when did you agreed to all that and I didn't hear a word?"

"Saphira and Thorn…much easier communication." said Murtagh.

"Right." said Kyra annoyed "Maybe we should go back to Galbatorix's towers. They could know something about Adrian."

"Good, we're going there." said Murtagh and looked at Eragon.

"Just go!" said Kyra, looking again at the destroyed place and crying.

"Kyra, you have to come with us. You're a queen now." said Murtagh "And I'm not leaving you here. I promised to your father…"

"Don't mention my father!" yelled Kyra through tears "I don't want to see you! Just go and leave me alone!"

"Kyra, don't be silly." said Murtagh "You're coming with us."

"No! Your father killed my mother and my father is dead because of you!" yelled Kyra "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Kyra…please." said Murtagh, getting closer to her.

"No!" cried Kyra "Just…"

"Come." said Murtagh and hugged her, not letting her to get away "Come on, Thorn will take us there."

"Thorn?" Kyra looked at Murtagh in shock "No! I'm not getting close to a dragon!"

"Kyra…you're driving me crazy." said Murtagh and Thorn moved with funny expression on his face. Suddenly Eragon smiled and Murtagh looked at him.

"Thorn!" said Murtagh angrily "Don't you know when to shut up?"

"_Just kiss her and save us all the drama._" laughed Thorn.

"Kyra…" said Murtagh and looked deep into her eyes "Do this for him."

"Fine." said Kyra quietly after some moments and then started to cry again.

"Come with me." said Murtagh and Eragon already got on Saphira's back. Kyra stood there, not moving, and just stared at the big red dragon.

"Please…" said Murtagh and pulled her closer, taking her on Thorn's back. When they got up in the air, Kyra was shaking and she held her eyes closed.

"So what really happened there?" asked Kyra while they were flying not so fast as usual.

"Morzan broke the bond Galbatorix had with Shruikan and the dragon attacked." said Murtagh. Kyra wanted to ask more but she realized it's not a good idea to speak while flying. After some time dragons landed on the ground and Kyra opened her eyes, realizing there are king's soldiers walking near. Suddenly she saw Angelina and Adrian getting down from the horses. Then she saw something green on his shoulder.

"Oh, he's a Rider." whispered Kyra with excitement and hurried to hug Adrian. He smiled and hugged her, looking at Murtagh and Eragon. Kyra immediately explained to him what happened and Angelina stood there in shock and started to cry.

"So what's your decision as a king of Alagaësia?" asked Eragon and looked at Adrian "War continues or not?"

"The war is over…for now." said Adrian "We're going to talk about other problems in a friendly way, I hope."

"Good." said Eragon "Then I'm going back to tell them."

"Me too. I'm going to tell to the rest of the army what happened." said Murtagh.

"Wait." said Kyra and looked at Murtagh "Could you please wait a bit?"

"Sure." said Murtagh.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you." said Kyra nervously "In private."

"I have to talk to you too." said Adrian and they went away from others.

"Umm, I want to ask you something but you have to promise me you won't get angry." said Kyra quietly.

"Yeah, sure." said Adrian "Anything you want."

"Ok." said Kyra nervously "I…I was thinking about something and I know that's totally not normal but…I don't know how else to say it…I mean I love you but we…"

"It's ok." said Adrian "You can tell me whatever it is."

"I want a divorce." said Kyra and looked at him.

"Huh." said Adrian and then smiled "Ok."

"Ok?" Kyra looked at him surprised.

"Yes, actually I want that too." said Adrian and looked at her.

"So…" Kyra didn't know what to say.

"Kyra, I think we both realized we don't love each other as before." said Adrian and looked at Despina who was smiling "And she…I just don't want to make this hard for you. I know it would have been different, if it wasn't for my father."

"True." said Kyra and smiled "So you like her?"

"She's interesting." smiled Adrian "We have time."

"You know, I'm glad you're a Rider now." said Kyra "What's the dragon's name?"

"His name is Ori." said Adrian.

"Nice." said Kyra "Then this is it…"

"I'm sorry for your father." said Adrian quietly.

"See you." said Kyra quietly and smiled.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Murtagh when Kyra got closer.

"Is there a chance to get back the body of my father?" asked Kyra with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think so. The fire destroyed everything." said Murtagh.

"I still can't believe it…I still hope it's just a dream." whispered Kyra.

"I'm sorry." said Murtagh "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Not really. What are you going to do after?" asked Kyra.

"Get away from the Empire." said Murtagh.

"And what about Eragon?" asked Kyra.

"He tried to kill me." said Murtagh "I don't want to see him."

"Right." said Kyra quietly "So you will stay runaway forever?"

"Maybe." said Murtagh "And what are you planning to do? Change the world?"

"I don't know. I just asked Adrian for a divorce." said Kyra.

"What?" Murtagh looked at her shocked "Why?"

"It just wouldn't be right. He agreed." said Kyra "But since you promised to take care of me, maybe I should make your job easier and come with you. If you're not planning to travel on Thorn, of course!"

"We could find a way." smiled Murtagh "But from what are you running away?"

"From everything…past, memories…" said Kyra "Let's just go, ok?"

"Will you survive another ride on the dragon?" laughed Murtagh.

"Only if you hold me." smiled Kyra.

"That won't be a problem." said Murtagh "Let's go!"

The red dragon got in the air, flying high into the blue sky.

The end

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. This wasn't supposed to be such a long story…but well, couldn't do anything about it. Characters that are not Paolini's should look like the actors my friend used in trailer for this story (the link for it can be found in my profile)…thanks again and see you soon!

**Disclaimer:**In case you don't know, I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters, but I do own all other characters like Kyra, Adrian, Angelina…


End file.
